Chloe :
by nerdysuccess
Summary: Chloe makes her way back to the main roster when she finds a interesting new friend along the way .Will it just be a friend or something else ? Reviews are appreciated :)
1. Chapter 1 :Chloe

Chloe took a deep breath as she looks in the mirror .She was wearing red lipstick .Chloe her black thick hair was down and wavy .She looks at her one piece black jumpsuit shorts .It was similar to what Raquel Diaz use to wear . She wants everything to look perfect . It was her tryout match to make in big roster. "Chloe come on we have to go ." That made her snap out of having bad thoughts . Chloe looks to see Paige telling her to follow her .

Paige smiles as she saw Chloe follow her . "We are going to have a great match ." Chloe nodded as Paige put her right arm on her shoulder. As they walk to the gorilla position Paige smile at the shield .Chloe was too nervous to notice them . Dean and Seth glance at each other .Roman smiles at both girls . Paige music hit . Chloe watch as Paige came out first . She thought it's now or never .

_Chloe took a deep breath then she heard her lyrics _

_" hey hey hey hey " _

Chloe pulls the curtain and her smirk came on her face .Paige with a cold stare as her friend was walking down with ramp with an altitude .She knew her roommate become a different person when she was in the ring .Chloe got in the ring and stare at Paige .They are going to warm the crowd before raw starts they would be on superstars . The referee brad Maddox look at each other and the bell rang . Paige and Chloe circle each other .They went for a headlock . Paige knew Chloe was naturally stronger .She was 5"6 .Chloe pushes Paige on her back .Paige eyes wide ."What's the matter Champ ?"

_JBL : She knows how to make friends _

_Cole: What the divas tell you they never like each other ._

_King : All the divas don't like each other _

Paige gets up mad . They had a stare down . Paige was taller but Chloe stares was just cold as her .Paige offers her hand . Chloe took a step back . She looks at her hand up and down .Paige looks at Chloe . Chloe act like she was going to shake her hand but instead she threw a punch .Paige took it and threw right back .Paige got the upper hand and push Chloe in the turnbuckle .Chloe felt Paige now going to stomp her . Chloe coughs and brad Maddox pull Paige . Paige screams and brad pull away . As Paige went to the corner to grab Chloe .

Chloe pulls herself to the top turnbuckle . Paige saw Chloe went diving cross body. As Paige catches her and Chloe went for the pin fall . Paige kicks out at two . Chloe grabs her by the hair and pushthe Paige face on the mat . She went for a camel crutch .

_As The Shield knew they were opening raw .They notice the crowd got louder . Roman decide to peak threw the curtain .He saw new girl trying to go for sunset split ._

1

2

Chloe had a evil look as the camera zoom to her .

3

_JBL : Chloe has just pin the divas champion !_

_King : Paige was throw off her feet_

Chloe smiles as she went up the ramp .Paige looks at her in disbelief .Chloe gesture that soon the title would be on her waist . Paige looks mad .Both had a stare down .

_As Chloe walks backstage and look back for Paige .She kept walking until she bump into an old friend .Chloe looks up to see Dean . "Hey.." Chloe responds Hi Dean .. nice to see you . "Is it really nice to see me ?" Chloe nodded ."You were never a good liar ." Chloe chuckled at his comment ."You think it's funny ?" As dean was messing with Chloe .Roman watch dean tries to flirt with a new girl."Dean let's go ." Dean turn to look at Roman then at Chloe . "You heard him .."Dean turn around with a smile to Chloe . "Take care kiddo ." Chloe finally smiles at dean .She shows her dimples .Roman glance at her ."Take care old man ."_


	2. Chapter 2 : Lucky Shot

As The Shield finish their segment and walk backstage. Roman heard Dean talking to Seth about a girl. Roman never really care but the way dean was talking about her was a first. _"Chloe is here." Dean sound over excite ._ Seth reply yeah her match against Paige was good. Roman ask _how do you know this girl ? "_We go way back ." Roman look at Seth." Which means ?" Seth ask you slept with her ? Roman couldn't picture them together. "_No man . Why does everyone think I sleep with everyone_ _girl I know ?"_ Seth made a face to dean. "_No she one of my few girls who I called my friend." _Roman reply that's what you told us about Renee. Seth couldn't help to laugh.

**"Fuck you guys !" **Seth reply we are not Renee. Dean roll his eyes and walks into locker room. Roman went straight to the shower. As he watches his hair and body his mind wonder if he could find someone who could deal with him being on the road so much. Roman got dress. Dean and Seth were waiting for him. "Why do you always take so long ?" Roman ignore them. Dean reply it's long beautiful hair. Roman try to hide the smirk on his face. Dean looks down on his phone and head out. Seth tries to keep a serious face.

As Seth and Roman walk out of the locker room they saw Chloe walking towards them. She is wearing black shorts and red tank top. Seth glances at her. "You look beautiful .." Chloe gave him a mean look. "_Thanks Seth ...but you are not wearing your glasses "_ Seth smiles at her." Have you met roman ?" Chloe look at Roman. She thought he was more gorgeous in person. Roman smile at her. Chloe went to shake his hand. Roman and Chloe glance at each other for a few seconds. He notices her dark brown eyes. Seth ask were you looking for dean ? "Yeah that sucker offer me couples of beers." Roman reply he left a few minutes ago. "_Damn it .. I was looking for it I haven't seen him in months !"_ Roman reply **_you can hang out with us._ **Chloe look at Seth."yeah let's do it .. Chloe had a smile on her face as she walks away.

Seth notices the way roman was glancing at her."** Hey leave her alone !" **Roman reply what did I do ? " **_You did the whole let me stare you and see into your soul "_** Roman chuckled as Seth try mimic his voice.**_"let's go Seth."_**

**_A few hours later_**_ ..._

Dean was in a bar with Renee. They were drinking and having a good time. Renee looks at Dean as taking a sip of his beer." **What is up with you tonight ?**_ "Nothing .."_ Dean avoided making eye contact with her. Renee smiles at him and wonder what he was keeping from her. As the bar door open she saw brunette girl coming in with the Roman and Seth." She the girl who try out tonight."

Dean nodded and without realizing he smiles." That's Chloe." Renee notices his tonal voice change. "How do you know her ?" Dean reply she is an old friend .. Renee raises her eyebrows."**_ Look When I didn't wrestle a couple years ago after my Puerto Rico experience I met her ..."_** Renee ask so you two were just friends. "Yeah she like Sami is to me." Renee notices his eyes follow Chloe.

Chloe hadn't seen him yet. She was messing with Seth and teasing Roman. Roman had a smile on his face as he past her a beer. Dean looks away and look at Renee." **_Why don't you go and say hi ?"_ **Dean reply because I_ ditch her for you._ Renee had a smirk on her face. **_"yep what a horrible friend I'm."_** Renee couldn't help to laugh. She never heard dean feel guilty about anything. **_" Buy her a beer and she will forgive you."_** Dean respond **_nope she will be mad and make me never forget._** Renee look to see Chloe know playing pool with Seth and Roman.

Roman glance at Chloe at she went first. Chloe grab the pool stick and bend over. "You are so going to miss." Roman shook his head at Seth comment. _"What I'm just messing with her ?"_ Roman smile when she scores. **"What were you saying ?"** Roman high five her. Seth roll his eyes.**_" Luckily shot."_** Chloe respond yeah right Colby. Seth took the pool stick from her. Chloe gave an evil look. Seth bend over and Chloe look at his ass."**_ Really ? Chloe."_ **Chloe respond only seem fair. As Seth try to hit the white ball to black one. Seth miss without a doubt. Chloe couldn't help to laugh.**_" Gosh your easily distracted."_** Seth act mad and gave her a mean look as both face got close. **_"What's wrong ? You didn't get luckily."_**

Roman got in the middle." All right you two behave." Chloe smiles at roman her dimples show up_**."he starts it."**_ Roman raise his eyebrows and told**_ her I don't care who start it._ **Chloe playfully roll her eyes at him. Roman chuckled. Seth notice their flirty gestures. He knew Chloe was being friendly but Roman he wasn't sure. Roman took his turn. Chloe and Seth watch as he scores without any effort.**_" Come on! ."_** Chloe push Seth ." You two plan this ..." Chloe reply _yeah Seth we took the time to_ _plan this .. It's not like I met roman a few hours ago._ Seth pull her for a hug .**_"this is why I don't hang out with you." _**Roman notice she was messing with Seth. As Chloe try to pull away from Seth bear hug. Roman saw Dean with Renee walking to hear Chloe tell Seth. "_I'm so telling Leah you are being weird again." _ Seth laugh and let her go. As Chloe turn around she saw dean.


	3. Chapter 3 : irresistible

Dean gave her a weak smile _."Look who we have here ."_ Chloe cross her arms . Renee wonder if she messing with him .Dean reply _meet Renee_ ."We met before .." Renee ask really ? _"yeah in NXT you were with Alex riley ."_ Renee face expression change . **_"Oh sorry I didn't remember meeting you ."_ **Chloe reply it's cool ..

_"So you are really mad at me ?"_ Chloe reply do you want to answer that question ? _"I'm sorry Chloe but something came up ." _Chloe reply I can see it ... Renee notice she look at her up and down . Dean took a deep breath ."_What if I make up to you ?"_ Chloe respond how would you do that ? Dean saw Chloe smirk on her face ."Well ..." _Seth was used to Chloe and Dean friendship ._Roman and Renee were confuse . Dean pull for hug and told her _never again . _Chloe hug him back . _"So my hugs are weird but dean are not ."_ Chloe pull away from dean . _"Seth you have a girlfriend ."_ Seth respond so what ? "Remember last time Leah told me ...

Seth nodded .Renee ask _what did she say ?_ Dean respond she got really jealous of Chloe being around Seth . Chloe shook her head ."_Have you seen Leah she is stunning ."_ Seth smile . Roman notice Chloe didn't notice her beautiful she was _. "You are just stunning as her ."_ Chloe smile at Roman ._" Wait until you get to know for a few months and then I'm just a cool guy with long hair . " _Renee laugh at her comment . Chloe smiles at her . Renee ask what are you guys doing later on ? "I'm going to sleep early ." Renee glance at Chloe and look at the boys . Seth and Roman told her we have to take Chloe home .Dean nodded and watch as all three left . "_Great I'm replace by Chloe _." Renee reply _well she is a girl and hotter than you **."**_**Yeah right I'm irresistible ."** Renee laugh and kiss him on the cheek .

Seth made to his room first and knew dean wouldn't get there until the morning . Roman walk Chloe to her room _."Thanks Roman ."_ Roman reply _no problem anytime_ . Chloe smile at Roman . Roman look away . _"Goodnight ."_ Roman nodded and as Chloe try to open her door .He gently made her turn around .Chloe jump and roman pull for a quick tender kiss . _"Goodnight Chloe ."_ Chloe look shock _. "I'm sorry but since I thought you were giving the signs to kiss you ."_ Chloe reply no . Roman look down . "I'm bad at this ..Really bad ? " Chloe respond _no your good_ .Roman chuckled ."I met the whole thing about .. Chloe reply _If I want to kiss you ... I will do this ._Roman watch as she pull him down to meet her face .Chloe lips slowly met with his for a tender kiss . As Chloe try to pull away roman didn't let go .He pull her tightly on her waist . As Chloe felt breathless a moan escape her mouth .Roman had a smirk on his face . _"All right Good night Chloe ."_


	4. Chapter 4: He likes you

As Chloe was about to close the door. She heard Paige tell her to close the door ."I will calm down mother Teresa ." Paige was sleepy but she notice something was up with Chloe .Paige didn't say anything she went back to sleep . Chloe touch her lips and couldn't believe what happen .

_Morning Workout _

Seth and Roman were finishing working out on the gym . They saw Chloe lifting weights with Natalya and Tamina . Seth notice Roman blush a little . "_Oh no you like her ."_ Roman respond what ? "Yeah you had a thing for her ." Roman reply really Seth ? **_"Yeah Roman stay away from her ."_** Roman raise his eyebrows . "Look you need to hookup with random girls after your long relationship you had .Roman reply this is coming from you ? "What is that suppose to mean ? " Roman reply Dean told me weeks ago ."Then do it ..It will be fun . " Roman shook his head .

Seth saw Chloe sweaty green shirt and wearing her yoga pants .Roman smile at her . _"Morning !"_ Seth blurt it out _you know roman likes you ._ Roman look at Seth in disbelief _**."No he doesn't ! Stop trying to make it weird ."** _Seth let a laugh as Chloe push him .Roman try to hid his embarrassment _."If he like me ..He could she ask on date .I'm a sucker for romantic dinner ." _Seth smile went away .Chloe gave roman a flirty look before leaving . Seth caught it . _**"Please tell me you didn't ...**_" Roman reply I did nothing !

Dean walk up to them . He ask _**what did you do** _? Seth ignore dean and ask did you hook up with her ? _"With who ? Did you finally follow my advice ?"_ Roman respond No I didn't ! I walk her to my room that is it ! Dean reply you are yelling .. Calm down .Roman nodded . Dean wonder who it was the girl .

**Smackdown**

Paige was helping Chloe zip up her red one piece gear _**."Can I ask you something ?"**_ Chloe reply yeah .. go ahead . "_**Why is Renee asking so much about you ?"**_ Chloe turn around and raise her eyebrows . _**"Yeah she asking so many questions about you . "**_ Chloe reply it's probably because of dean . "They are a thing ." Chloe respond _who knows .. As far as I know Dean hook ups like their no tomorrow . _Paige chuckled . "So you and dean never ?" Paige saw Chloe outrage face and all she could do is laugh . _"Sorry I have to ask ."_

Chloe told her it was time for her to go . As Paige wave bye to Chloe .Chloe walk to gorilla position .She knew she was nervous because her legs couldn't stay still . Chloe took a deep breath and wait for her music to hit .Her match was against Tamina . _They want her to should her soft side ._

_**"Stomp Stomp I've Arrived "**_

Tamina was in the ring with her arms cross. She look at Chloe . Chloe stood still for a few seconds and look at the crowd . She had a smirk on her face .Her walk was sexy yet powerful .As Chloe made her way down the ramp .Renee saw Dean watching the match . _"Do you think she go with tamina_ ?" Dean reply yeah you will see her .

Chloe got in the ring and look at her opponent .Tamina gave a cold stare .The bell rang and they went for headlock .Tamina push Chloe on her back .Chloe look throw off .She grab the back of her head . As she getting up Tamina start to yell at her **. "GET OUT OF MY RING !"** Chloe push Tamina . Renee saw the smirk of dean's face . She notice now Roman and Seth join them to watch ."NO!" Chloe Kick in the stomach and grab Tamina by the hair . Seth shook his head . Renee wonder why until she saw Chloe grabbing Tamina in chokehold . Tamina was in pain . Chloe let her go for a few seconds and went muta lock .Tamina trying to make to the ropes .Roman watch as Tamina grab the rope . Chloe didn't let go .Referee Brad maddox start to count .

1

2

3

Chloe let her go .Tamina stood up and went for a clothesline .Both Dean and Seth jump as Chloe land hard on the mat .Renee look at both . Roman try not to laugh at her reaction .It took a few seconds for Chloe to get up .Tamina for a few seconds show how powerful she saw . Chloe made everything look hurtful .As Tamina went for a super kick Chloe stop her and went for bear hug toss .Seth nodded to Dean . Roman notice Renee start to get more annoyed . Chloe got on her knees and slowly back up .She titled her head . As Tamina look up Chloe went for a Running knee . Tamina grab her face . Chloe pull her by the hair. Chloe went for Sunset Flip .

1

2

3

Chloe giggle as the referee raise her right hand . Brad maddox look at her and as she grab the mic .Chloe twirl the mic in her hand .Paige music hit .Chloe wait for Paige to get half down the ramp . "Just Who I want to see ." Paige gave a cold stare as She got in the ring . "I Know you want to tell me Congrats on my win but you didn't have to ." Paige shook her head . " I'm wrong ? Wait you going to tell me you want to go against me for the title. " Paige took the mic off her hand **. "That wasn't nice ."** Paige _reply I see threw you .. I know you will do anything for my title .If you think you are going to get a title match ! You better . Chloe took the mic off Paige hand . _**" I better what ? Paige you are going to tell me what to do ! Last time I check I beat up ! I did something none of the divas backstage could ."**Chloe had a mean look to her face .Paige was not backing down . They had a stare down before Chloe laugh in her face _."See you around Paige .. Keep that title close to you before you never see it again ._


	5. Chapter 5: Charming

Chloe walk backstage and Renee bump into her. Chloe smiles at her. "_**What's so special about you ?" **_Chloe replies_ many things . . What did dean do to you ?_ Renee roll her eyes. Chloe wonder what dean did to Renee to get her mad. Dean saw Chloe after she looks at her Renee. He walks up to her. "What did you do to her ?" Dean raise his eyebrows and reply nada . "That might be the problem. " Dean chuckled. "**What did she do ?"**

Chloe respond she gave the cold shoulder. **_"I barely have to talk to her today .. She is all clingy." _**Chloe roll her eyes." What is true ?" Chloe respond you are an ass. Dean acts like his feelings are hurt.**_" Are you two ...? _**" Dean nodded. "When are you going to learn to keep in your pants ?" Dean reply **never ! "Come on _Dean get it together !" _**Dean laughs at seeing Chloe getting mad at him." Look she told me it was cool to friends with benefits." Chloe took a deep breath. "Come on said it." Chloe reply Dean you deserve more than just one night stands and fuck buddies. Dean reply but I love that. "Do you really ?" Dean nodded." Come on tell you want someone to love you and have a connection with." As she was explaining love to Dean. Roman was listing to her explanation. He went behind her. Roman spoke up and told her not to lose her breath talking to him about it. His hands slightly touch her sides for a few seconds. Before dean could notice Roman hands were on his side.

"Look one day I will find someone who can deal with me but until them ." Dean walk off before Chloe could stop her .Roman stop her from following dean _."Leave him alone ."_ Chloe reply No I'm done with him _."But he is ."_ Chloe took a deep breath . "Great now he is mad at me ." Roman reply true but you and I have a date . "You never ask me ?" Roman smiles ."_All right want to go on a date with me ?"_

Chloe was acting like she was thinking about it. Roman smiles at her. "Sure where are we going ?" Roman reply I wouldn't tell you or it will kill the surprises." I don't like surprises !" Roman reply too bad for you have to wait. Chloe grab his right hand. Roman looks at her hand was small next to his. " I'm not going to tell you." Chloe reply that's not what I want it. Roman raise his eyebrows. Chloe pull him down for a quick tender kiss. Before Roman could pull her back to kiss her longer. Chloe pull away with a big smile on her face before she took a few steps forward. **"I'm still not going to tell you."** Chloe reply I'm fine with that. Roman glance at her as she walks into divas locker room. This time it was him touching his lips.

Chloe walk into a big smile on her face .Naomi and Nikki caught it . Nikki ask What is with that smile? "What smile ?" Naomi reply Who were you just talking to ? Chloe gave them a funny look and went to her space . She grabs her clothes and head to the shower . The girls were leaving when Chloe was half dress in the locker room . Chloe saw Renee coming in .Renee ask Chloe if she had seen dean ? Chloe shook her head . "_Have you and Dean ever ?"_ Chloe reply **No it's dean !** "What is that suppose to mean ?"Chloe reply that guy I know it's what most people see . **_"you actually seen the man behind the character ."_ **Chloe nodded and grab her things .Renee ask if she knew the last time dean was in love ? "I do but that is for him to tell you not me ."

Renee gave a her a weak smile **_."Look I know Dean is charming but he won't change his ways .If you want a commitment relationship go find someone else "_** Renee mumble _the problem I'm in love with him_ .Chloe felt bad for Renee .She seen girls were head over heels for Dean but he wasn't .Chloe knew dean would push any girl who got close to him .


	6. Chapter 6 : impulsive and reckless

_**A few hours later**_

Chloe waits for Roman in the lobby . She knew it was late .Chloe smiles as Roman sat down next to her .**_ "Did I keep you waiting ?"_** Chloe reply so it's true you take longer than a girl .Roman chuckled ."Sorry but my roommates but won't leave me alone." Chloe reply** yes they can be a little needy** . Roman smile and he stood up . "**Let's go ."** Chloe was about to stand up and he offer her hand _."Thanks chivalry is still alive ." _Chloe took his right hand and walk with him .

Roman told her he knew a small place that was still open a few blocks away .Chloe smile as she want next to him .Roman ask do you like spicy food ? Chloe reply yeah I do _."Good because we are going to a Mexican place ."_ As they kept walking roman point at same place .Roman open the door for her . Chloe was happy how sweet roman was .As they order there food . Chloe order fajitas while Roman didn't want to pick _."Do you want to share ?"_ Roman reply no because I will eat all your food . Chloe told the waiter roman would have the same _."So how did you get into wrestling ?"_ Chloe reply I was a big fan of it but I didn't know how to get my foot in the door ."_How did you ?"_ Chloe reply I start to do modeling while doing the indies for a few months .. then WWE call me to try out . Roman nodded ."So Roman what do when you are not wrestling ?" Roman reply I love spending time with my family .Chloe smile _."So where do you live ?"_ Chloe reply in Tampa just a mile from my parents . "So you always lived in Tampa ?" Chloe reply no but my parents move to Tampa a few years ago for their health . Roman nodded and their food arrive .

Roman and Chloe ate like their no tomorrow . Chloe notice he finish his plate before she did . Roman look guilty . Chloe thought it was funny . "_I'm supposed to be all polite and I'm eating like a caveman ."_ Chloe reply at least you use fork and a spoon .Roman smiles at her . Chloe listen to Roman as he talk about his family and his crazy cousin the usos . She laugh as Roman told her about the crazy things they as kids ."Wow you were horrible ." Roman laugh and ask what about you ? _"I spent a lot of time reading books . I always like nature and animals ."_

Chloe look at her phone _."Let me guess it's getting late ? "_Chloe reply yeah as much as I like this date it's getting late _."All right let's go ." _Roman pay for the bill and wait for Chloe as she went to the bathroom . He check his phone and was 3am .Chloe went behind him and touch his love handles .Roman jump and Chloe giggle ._**"Let's go ."**_ Roman grab her hand and they walk out together .

As they got to hotel room Roman let her hand go _._He pull her close to his chest ._"Do you want to come inside ?"_ Roman reply I would . He bit his lower lip . _"But not tonight ." _Roman nodded . "All right take care ." Roman stop her from opening her door . "I didn't mean to upset you ." Chloe reply _no it's not that but I ask you come inside to watch a movie since I had a room to myself .Then I realize it came out differently ._Roman smiles as he saw her getting embarrassed . _"I didn't take it like that ... such a perv ."_ Chloe let a small laugh .Roman gently touch her face . _"goodnight doll ."_ Chloe reply so no goodbye kiss . Roman eyes light up and pull her for a passionate kiss . Chloe pull him back close to her as he tries to pull away .Roman had a smile on her face as they lips stop touching .Both were staring at each other for a few seconds . Roman had a frown on his face as she walk into her room .

Roman took a few steps to his room when he saw Dean coming from a other room .His shirt was half open .Dean look at him and didn't say anything . Roman walk to his room and follow by Dean .Roman was about to change when dean spoke up _."I think I need to let Renee go_ ." Roman ask you two are a thing now ? _"No but she wants us to be ."_ Roman shook his head _.**"What ? I love being impulsive and reckless .You should try it ."** Roman look at Dean and reply you are right ._ Dean saw a Roman left the door .He wonder where he was going ?

_Roman knock of Chloe's door .She slowly open with just a pink robe . "Can I come in ?" Chloe let him pass and as she close the door .Roman went to kiss against the door .Chloe was taking back by his kissing but she like it .Roman was glad when kiss back just as passionately .As his hands were on her face and slowly going down . Chloe pull away from their kissing . "Was is it too much ?"Chloe push him back and shook her head . Roman fell on the bed ._


	7. Chapter 7 : Moves Like Jagger

Chloe slowly got top of him . Roman smiles at her .As she try to pin him down .Roman chuckled as he got on top off her .Chloe look him as he gently touch her face before their lips met . Roman try to tender with her but he notice she was just a nervous and eager as he was .As their make out session got hot and intense really soon .Roman hands opening her bath robe and exposing her .As Chloe took his shirt off .Chloe glance at his chest and his tattoo .Roman notice her black bra and black bikini .He had a smirk on his face as her hands touch his chest up and down . Her lips touching his neck and going to his jaw .

Roman want her so badly .He want her lips to meet his once again. As her lips were kissing his cheeks and teasing him .Roman try to wait patiently as she went to kiss him . Chloe act like she was going to kiss him but she stop .Roman whined . Chloe giggle and he stole a kiss from her ."_If I tell you I want to kiss all night will it sound cheesy ."_ Chloe reply _no it would be perfect._

**_Morning_**

Roman woke up first. He had a big smile on his face as Chloe was on sleeping on his chest. As he tries not to move Chloe open her eyes."sorry I didn't mean to wake you up." Chloe reply it's fine I had to get up. Roman didn't want her to leave his chest.**_"come on stay like this."_ **Chloe giggle. Both heard a knock. Chloe cover his mouth and ask who is it ? "It's dean !" Are you working out with me ?" Chloe reply yeah give me a minute. She stole a quick kiss from Roman. Roman eyes follow her as she got dress in workout short and blue shirt.

As Chloe open the door dean gave a weird look. "What did I do ?" Dean reply where you with someone ?**_ "No I finally had a room to myself."_ **Dean had a smirk on his face as they head down stairs to the lobby. Dean and Chloe went on a 3 mile run. Mostly Chloe trying to keep with Dean since he was longer legs. Chloe knew something was bothering.

"What's wrong with you ?" Dean told her I'm just having problems with ... "Let me guess you don't want to settle down." Dean nodded his head." You know that's getting old." Dean reply you are supposed to be on my side. "I'm which means I can call you on your BS. " Dean reply only you and sami . "I miss him I can't wait for him to travel with us." Dean reply that will be fun . As they drank water and were back in the hotel. Roman and Seth were in the lobby they were talking to some girls. Chloe glances at them for a few seconds. Dean notice her look to the girls were different." Calm down Seth won't do anything stupid." Chloe reply he better not or else. "You seem like one crazy girlfriend like the girls that stabs in your sleep." Dean was teasing her." Good thing we never dated."Dean couldn't help to laugh and that caught Roman attention .He left the girls and walk to them .Dean look at Roman ."What's so funny ?" Dean reply just us two making jokes .Roman look nervous . "See you around ." Chloe walks away from them .

Dean went to Seth as Roman went to his room .As Chloe was making to her room she felt Roman's touch . Chloe turn around slowly ."Are you mad at me ?"Chloe reply no why were you acting nervous ? _"I thought you told Dean about us ."_ Chloe reply no that is between us unless you want to put on twitter .Roman chuckled ."So Roman What do you want us to be ?" Roman reply _Well I like you and you like me ._Chloe nodded . Roman ask have you ever had friends with benefits ? "No but it's not what you want ?" Roman reply _I have no idea ._ Chloe reply _you do tell me when you figure out ._

_**A Few hours later**  
The shield finish their match they were backstage all sweaty. When they heard the divas match come to an end. It was Paige and Chloe tag team against Naomi and Cameron. As Naomi pin Paige. Chloe and her had a stare down. The fans got louder. Seth decides to peak what happen follow by dean and roman. Chloe mean face turn into a smile. Naomi music hit. Paige pull Chloe away as Cameron starts to dance with Naomi. Dean thought it was funny Naomi was telling her to join them to dance. Paige decides to join Naomi and Cameron. Roman ask is Chloe going to join them ? Seth and Dean look at each other. They were shock Paige was having this much fun. Roman thought Chloe was not going to do it. Last minute Chloe join them she was next to Naomi. As Chloe start moving her hips the crowd louder. Roman blurt it out damn girl. Seth reply what did expect she is Latina. **"Roman you show see her dancing salsa."** Roman look at Dean with a smirk. "**Yeah she is sexy when she not trying."** Seth reply Dean stop talking before you get a boner. Seth let a loud laugh and Roman just shook his head. As Seth and Dean walk away when They saw Cameron and Naomi come thru the curtain. Next was to come was Paige. She went pass Roman and went to catch to Dean. When Roman turnaround he saw Chloe. Chloe without thinking jump into his arms. Roman catch her. Chloe giggle.**"Who thought you could dance like that ?"** Chloe smiles at him. Roman pulls her a passionate kiss. As they kiss for a few seconds." There a lot of things you don't know me. Roman had a frown on his face as she pulls away from him." Are you going to hand out with us after work ?" Roman reply are you asking on a date ? Chloe giggle. "Yes I'm." Chloe gave a smirk before walking away._


	8. Chapter 8: Scream

_Warning Sexual Content ..._

Dean and Renee had joined everyone at the small club. They were both drinking and watching everyone have a good time. Renee notice Chloe white blouse with black rebel skirt." I love her heels." Dean reply _it's rare to see her in heels._ Chloe was dancing with Jimmy uso. Renee ask do you want to dance ? "No I don't." Renee roll her eyes. "You ask me If I want to dance with you ...my response is no." Renee reply fine next person that comes in I'm going to dance. Dean shrugged his shoulder.

Renee smiles at Roman and Seth walks in. Dean ask _who is your pick ?_ Renee got up and walk to straight to Roman. Roman was trying to walk to Chloe. Renee stop him._" Will you dance with me ?" _Roman gave a weak smile." Dean doesn't want to dance with me." Seth reply_ just give him a few more beer._ Renee grab Roman's hand. Seth notice how annoyed Roman was. Seth went to sit with Dean. As dean gave a beer. Seth and Dean look at the crowd. Paige came out to Seth." Let's dance." Dean reply bring him back before midnight. Paige laughs at his bad joke. Seth left with Paige.

Chloe saw Renee dancing with Roman. She notices Renee kept staring at Dean. Dean was just drinking away. Chloe decides to walk to dean. He took the beer from his right hand. "HEY!" Chloe reply get out ! "No I'm good." Chloe reply I'm not asking I'm telling you to get up. Dean had a smirk on his face." What I don't ?" Chloe reply I will gladly .. Dean stood up and grab her right hand. "All right princess dance with me ?"

Chloe reply You know I rather be call a queen. "I rather call girls bitches." Chloe slap Dean in the arm. He chuckled."**_ I was joking."_** Renee was getting upset. She saw Dean having a good time with Chloe."_ They are just dancing."Dean let a loud laugh as Chloe twirl him around ._ Renee reply but**_ I told him to dance with me and he told I'm not in the moody ._ **Roman told her he had an idea. Roman took Chloe from Dean. He made Renee and Dean get push together. Dean gave her a look. Roman smiles at Renee and grab Chloe hands. "**You own me a dance ?"** Chloe reply**_ I do but as dancing with dean. "_**You think he can dance better than me ?" Chloe shook her head. Roman decide to twirl her around. Chloe giggle. Roman saw dean being charming to Renee. She slightly moves her hips next to Roman. Roman whisper in her ear do you know what I want to do to you right now ? Chloe reply show me. His hands were roaming threw her body as her hips move with his. Roman knew sooner or later he couldn't hide his bulge. Chloe was getting more turn on than his hands touch her body for aggressive by the second . _Maybe it was the music their bodies touching each other or maybe both._ Roman whisper in hear ear do you want to get out her ? Chloe didn't reply back until she felt his lips slightly kiss her neck. She waits for him to nibble to nodded.

Roman and Chloe walk out of the club . Roman thought they would going back to the hotel but Chloe pull him into a alley .Chloe pull him down to kiss him .Roman kiss back eagerly. Chloe wrap her arms on his necks .He slightly push their body against the wall .**_"Do you really want to do this ?"_ **Chloe reply yes I do .Her hands were to unbutton his shirt .Her hands running up and down his chest . Roman jump when she touch his bulge .She did this a few times .Roman couldn't help to moan . His lips went to kiss her more passionately then before .Roman's lips soon travel to her neck as his hands were touching her breast as he pull her blouse down .Chloe let a loud moan as he pull her bra down and his mouth went in contact with her nipples .She bit her lip as Roman massage and kiss her breast for a few minutes .Roman was about to kiss her abs when Chloe pull him up ._"my turn ." _ Roman shook his head . **_"No that's next time ."_** Chloe chuckled .He pull her up and she wrap her legs on his waist . Chloe pull him for a kiss as her hands went to his belt .Roman help her as she try to unbutton his pants .Chloe smiles as Roman lock eyes with her .His thumb slightly touch her clit before he enter her .Roman couldn't help to moan .Chloe moan back .She grab tightly to his neck as Roman thrust got harder .Roman buried his face his face on her neck for a few seconds .He could heard her moans get louder by the seconds .Chloe pull him to kiss him passionately . Chloe bit his lip as he pull _."faster baby I know you can ."_ Roman chuckled and listen to her .Chloe let a whimper .Roman knew as this rate both would get caught even with the music .They were both being loud .Roman knew her breath were getting short by the seconds . Chloe close her eyes as she felt her a old familiar feeling in her body .She thought how much she had miss this .Roman whimper as her walls start to contract . As he tries to thrust one more time he couldn't . Roman try to let a loud growl as Chloe kiss him. She felt as he orgasm inside her .Roman tightly grab her against the wall both panting and sweaty . Chloe look at him with a smirk .Roman kiss her on the forehead .As they both stare at each other in disbelief they heard footsteps .


	9. Chapter 9: You and I

Roman was about to panic but Chloe stop him .They both wonder who it was .Roman look at Chloe as the steps start to fade . It was probably a other couple .Roman put her down on her feet .Chloe button his shirt while he just stare at her . Chloe smiles at him and put her clothes bra with blouse on .Roman went back to kiss her eagerly on her neck .Chloe giggle ."If you keep doing that we will never make back hotel room ." Roman reply do we have to ? Chloe nodded and grab his hand . They took a cab back to the hotel _.Roman couldn't stop touching her in the back seat .Chloe was on his lap ._

**_Morning _**

Dean and Seth were waiting for Roman .They were suppose to have to breakfast before they left ."Roman always fucking over sleeping ." Dean reply did he make to the room ? Seth reply no he didn't ."I wonder who he is hooking up ?" Seth reply roman doesn't know the meaning of hooking up he always been in relationships . "Poor Guy ." Seth and Dean let a loud laugh **. "You know what fuck this I'm calling Chloe ."**

Chloe hear her phone ringing .She open her eyes to see herself in Roman's arms .Chloe couldn't help to smile as she pick her phone . _"Yes?"_ Dean reply are you hungry ?_ "yeah a little bit ." _Dean notice her sleepy voice . "Great get up meets us ." Chloe reply all right calm down tell the adress .. Dean ask do you know where is roman Is ? Chloe look at Roman waking up ."No I have no clue ." Roman look at her confuse ."See you soon ."

As Dean and Seth were eating Chloe walks in. Seth notice her french braid and she was wearing blue shirt with black skinny jeans. Seth gave a look. "Do I have something in my face?" Dean Chuckled. Seth replies no you have no make up on. "Hey I was too lazy to put make up." Dean reply I can't never tell the difference. Seth chuckled. Dean ask how was last night ? Chloe's mind went for a few seconds on roman touching her first in the dance floor and then having sex on the alley. She thought gosh it was amazing. Chloe jump when she heard Roman voice. "You start without me." Dean reply you over sleep. Roman glances at Chloe before sitting next to each other. Seth ask So how was last night for ? Dean reply good .. He took a deep breath. Chloe gave a cold look to Dean. Seth ask What is going between you ? "She wants me to settle down." Chloe replies no do what you want but make sure your are not hurting anyone . Dean nodded. Seth looks at Roman. He notices Roman was more quiet than before. Dean ask how was your night Roman ? Thanks for making me dance with Renee. "You look miserable." Dean had a smirk on her face.

**"Last time I saw you two was .. "** Seth glance at dean .He knew dean was teasing Roman . Chloe reply we were dancing ... Dean reply just dancing . Roman look at Chloe . Her right hand was slighting touching his thigh ."Of course what else would we do ?"Seth thought it was cute how Chloe answer dean question .Roman gave a quick smirk before drinking his glass of water . _"you know what's funny last night I heard a couple having sex in the alley?_ Seth reply that could being anyone .Dean ask Who could have been ? Chloe reply you were in the alley with Renee ? Roman chuckled .Seth told them he had to go because he was going to Skype with Leah .Seth and Dean split the bill . Dean follow him .Chloe told them you too skype with Leah ? Dean reply no I'm going to the gym .Chloe stood up to hug both of them before leaving . Roman nodded and act like he was busy eating .

Chloe notice Roman look nervous . "Are you alright ?" Roman shook his head ."What's wrong ?"Roman reply how is this going to work ? Chloe look him confused . "You and I ?" Chloe reply what do you want roman ? "I want you ." Chloe chuckled . "All right beside that .. " Roman stood quiet . "Fine Roman so friends with benefits ." Roman nodded . "This stay between us ." Roman reply_** of course Dean and Seth would kill me** _. Chloe lean next to him and told him to decide sex in the bathroom or car . She slowly walk away from the Roman . He lick his lips .Roman thought the way she walk was sexy .Who he was kidding everything she did was perfect .

Chloe wonder what he was going to choice . She felt as Roman hug her tightly . He told her the car . Chloe giggle and reply now ? Roman nodded . Both left the restaurant . Roman was driving as Chloe slowly touch his crotch as her lips were on his neck . Roman told her he was having problems focusing on the road . Chloe told him to pull over a few blocks at Stuart street. As soon as he pull over Chloe kiss him passionately .Roman gently pull her on his lap .Her hands on his face as they kiss .His hands touching over her blouse .Chloe jump as she felt his hands unbutton her jeans .

Roman lock eyes with her . "Come baby girl let me taste you ." Chloe bite her lip .Roman hands were at her hips . She felt as he pull her pants off . Roman had a smirk as he toss her pants on passenger seat .His hands travel up touching her curves over her blouse .Chloe moan as his lips touch her neck .Roman knew her soft spot .As she closed her eyes .Roman thumb touch her clit .He knew she was getting more turn on by the second . "tell me what you want ?" Chloe reply do i have to ? She open her legs a little more .Roman chuckled .His two fingers touching her wet folds and slowly teasing her . Chloe moan as his two fingers went inside of her . Chloe pull him for a kiss as she tries to hide her moans .As Roman pull away to look at her .He was teasing with his fingers touching her gstop for a few minutes . Until he slowly pull them out and slowly lick them . Chloe raise her eyebrows .

_"you taste better so good ."_ Chloe shook her head and slowly move her hips on his bulge . "I think it's my time to take care of you ." Roman nodded and took a condom off his wallet . He slowly pull on while she look at him with a lustful look . Roman watch as she roughly move her hips down .Chloe look at him as he whimper . Roman's hands were to her blouse .He rip her blue blouse in half .His mouth went to kiss her chest as she rode him faster each time .Chloe moan as his lips would travel from her breast , collar bone , neck and them her lips .Both lock eyes and knew this was going to beginning of a fun adventure .Chloe let a low pitch moan while his breath got short .Chloe look at him as she felt him lose control for a few seconds .Roman let a loud grunt and saw Chloe looking at him with a smile .He pull for a kiss and grab tightly to his chest . He start to rub her back .


	10. Chapter 10: Take Care of Myself

Chloe walks into the hotel with Roman. "You had to rip my blouse." Roman chuckled as his sweater was huge on her. "I got carry away." Chloe giggle and they use the stairs. Chloe went to her room and Roman to his. As he too quick shower. Roman's mind went to what both were doing in the backseat of her car a few minutes ago. Roman was getting dress with Dean walk in. Dean was sweaty and just came from the gym. Dean glances at him before grabbing a towel and taking a shower.

Roman decide to listen to music for a few minutes. While Chloe went to the gym with Nikki. Both bond lifting weights. "You look a lot like me with boobs." Chloe let a loud laugh. "Nikki I don't look like you .. I'm shorter my butt is my smaller .. My lips are bigger ." Nikki ask true but we have similarities. Chloe nodded. "Are you single ?" Chloe reply sort . "What do you mean sort off ?" Chloe reply It's complicated. Nikki notice Chloe bite her lip." Oh you are into someone back home." Chloe jump when Nikki hug her. "Yeah something like that." Chloe tries to keep an innocent face as Nikki pull away. "I thought you were into Dean." Chloe made a face. "Yeah I heard you and him are close." Chloe reply we are but not like that.

As Nikki and Chloe were leaving the gym. Seth was about to walk in with Cesaro . Chloe eyes lighten up. Nikki notice Seth pull her for a hug . Chloe hug him back and look up at him. She thought they look cute together." All right Seth let Chloe go so we can work out." Seth nodded and let her go. Chloe wave bye to both of them. "So you and Seth ?" Chloe reply he is just a friend." I don't get how you can be friends with Seth and Dean and not hook up with them." Chloe let a loud laugh.

**House Show**

Roman wrestle Randy Orton .Chloe was watching the match closely in gorilla position. Renee notice as her and dean were walking up to Chloe . She was wearing her baby blue gear .Dean slowly went behind her and whisper something in her ear . Which made Chloe jump _."Were you daydreaming?"_ Chloe reply yeah I was .She hit dean in the chest .Renee laugh at Dean touch his chest . "I thought you were watching Roman and Randy match ." Chloe reply sort off then my mind wonder to other things . As they were talking randy push himself past Chloe . _"Ouch !"_ Randy turn around with a smile . _"Did I hurt you ?"_ Chloe reply no not at all .. is not like you could say excuses me _."You were in my way ."_ Chloe roll her eyes . Dean notice Randy was flirting with her while Chloe was just annoy for him being rude . "Nice to meet you Chloe .." Chloe ignore him and hug roman when came down the stairs .Roman look at Randy . "my bad not going to happen again ." Randy walk away and glance at Renee . "you were going to miss Chloe putting Randy in check . " Roman reply he was bothering you . **_"Nothing I can't take of myself ._**" Dean had a smirk on his face .

**Chloe music hit ...**

She walk up the stairs and push the curtain . Renee notice Chloe turn into someone else .She had a mean look . Roman watch as Chloe got in the ring and wait for her opponent . Cameron music hit . Chloe wait for Cameron to get into the ring . Chloe had to let Cameron look good for a few seconds .Dean glance at Renee and grab her right hands for a few seconds . Renee try to hide her smile . Cameron Slap Chloe . Chloe slap her right back and got her suplex . Dean let go of Renee hand . Roman notice Chloe control the rest of the match .

Renee watch as Chloe went for Sunset split . She pin Cameron for 1 2 3. Dean and Renee walk away as match end . Chloe saw Roman waiting for her .Chloe smiles at him . Roman wait for her to walk down the stairs and walk with her .As they going to part ways . Roman felt as Chloe grab his left hand . Roman follow her to the divas locker room .He notices it was empty . "Take a shower with me ." Roman told we could get caught . Chloe reply true as she was touching his vest and taking it off. Roman smiles she went to kiss his neck and his vest went to the floor follow by each other clothes. As she was touching her chest roman unhook her bra . Chloe moan as his hand cup her breast and touching her nipples .Roman pull her up and wrap her legs around him . Chloe turn the water on and they start kissing each other more passionately .Roman push against the wall . He Slightly growl at her . Chloe giggle and bite his lips as her hands touch her face . Roman hands were touching her wet body up and down . Chloe moan as his thumb touch her clit .He did this as his lips touch her neck as he nibble down .Chloe felt her body was on fire . As she closed her eyes for a few seconds roman roughly enter her . Chloe whimper and he buried his neck as his thrust increase . Roman felt as she grab him tightly around his arms .Her lips kissing and nibbling her shoulder .

Roman look at her and they lock eyes . Chloe had the same look he had .Her eyes were dark and read lust .Both were in the moment nothing else matter . Roman look at her and gave a innocent look .Chloe touch his face and felt a her stomach tighten .Roman pull for her a tender kiss that hide her loud moan .He felt her legs so go weak and she gasp . _"I got you ."_ Roman grab her legs and start to thrust slow .Chloe shook her head . Roman raise his eyebrows . Chloe was panting ."Keep going just like you were before ." Roman listen and Chloe moan . Roman moan back .Chloe love watching Roman O face . Roman eyes almost roll to back off his head . He almost drop Chloe . Roman pin Chloe against the wall as he was panting . Chloe giggle .She kiss her neck and she lock eyes with him .She work her way to his lovely lips .


	11. Chapter 11: thoughts

Roman walk into the locker room and change quickly . He couldn't believe Chloe and him just have sex twice in the shower. Dean walks in the locker room." Where the hell have you been ?" Roman gave a mean look." What ! We have waiting for you .. let's go." Roman grab his things. Dean walks next to him. He saw Chloe wet hair just Roman walking with Paige. Dean did a double look. Chloe was wearing Black shirt and skirt. Dean without thinking about notice Chloe breast. Roman look at Dean. Dean looks away and got in the car. Seth was driving. Roman was sitting in the front.

Dean asks since when has Chloe travel with Paige ? Seth replies a while now why do you care ? Dean reply do you think Chloe swing for the other team ? Seth let a loud laugh. Roman looks at Dean like he was crazy . "What it been a thought ?" Seth reply what made you think that ? "Since We know her it's rare when we see her with a boyfriend. " Seth reply that's because you make them go. Roman chuckled. "It's true .. Plus that's Chloe problem." Dean nodded and was about to put his head phones back on. Seth ask have you ever thought of ... Roman felt weird out as he knew what Seth was asking Dean. "Yeah I have when we first met Chloe is cool chick but she would want a relationship." Roman ask Seth what about you ? Seth didn't reply for a few seconds. Dean told it's not like I'm going to tell your girl. "I know but It's feel weird to look at her like that." Dean reply really ? Even when she wears that black bikini to the pool . Seth let a chuckled."all right I have now let's not talk about her."

As they arrive to the hotel Paige and Chloe were in the lobby. Paige was glancing at Chloe. Chloe grab her key to the room . Dean mumble do you want to share a room ? Paige chuckled. "Sure Dean .. But You have kiss Seth first." Seth shook his head. Roman had a smirk on his face. Seth grab the key from the front desk. Dean reply only after you kiss Paige. They were talking the elevator. Paige reply we already did that. Chloe tries to keep a straight face. Dean raise his eyebrows. "Yeah it was the time you past out on my bed." Dean reply so you too made out next to me. Paige nodded. Seth knew they were messing with Dean. "So not fair !" Chloe let a loud laugh. "Do you really think Paige and I would make out ?" Dean reply why not ? Chloe reply Dean go take a cold shower.

All five got of the Elevator and Roman end bumping into Chloe. Roman reply sorry. Chloe put her head behind her ears. Roman and Chloe look at each other for a few seconds. Paige look back to see them." Chloe let's go." Dean was busy talking to Seth. He was telling him he was going to spend night in their room. "So no Renee." Dean shook his head. Roman was the last one to walk into the room. He laid on his bed. Roman want Chloe in his arms. Dean was awake while Seth was snoring. Dean ask What's wrong ? Roman reply nothing just thoughts running thru my mind. Dean nodded. Roman stood up and decide to walk out of the room . As he open the door Paige was about to knock. Roman raise his eyebrows. Paige gave him a weak smile. Dean saw Paige at the door. He stood up with a smile. "What ? Roman dean and I are going to work out." Roman nodded and let dean past. As they left Roman went to knock of Chloe's door. Chloe open the door and mumble Paige what did you forget this time ? Roman had a smirk on his face. Chloe pull him to her room.


	12. Chapter 12 : Old Friend

Roman and Chloe end up cuddling . Both forget about Paige coming back . As Chloe woke up into Roman's tattoo arm was holding her tightly .Chloe look back at Roman . He was waking up . Both look up at each other . They heard the door open .It was Paige .Chloe look at Paige and she walk straight into the shower . Roman told her he had to go .Chloe nodded and watch as he kiss her forehead before leaving . Roman went to his room to see Seth and Dean sleeping .He woke them up as they were checking out . Seth woke up first .Roman knew he was glad to go home while dean was sleepy .

**_A Few Hours later_**

They were in their apartment in Tampa . Dean and Seth were playing video games while Roman was on his phone .Dean ask who are you talking to ? Roman reply nobody .Seth reply it's that why you have that dumb smirk on your face . Dean chuckled **_."It's just a friend ."_** Dean ask is it a girl ? Seth ask** Do we know her ?** Roman reply what is with all the questions ? Dean and Seth glance at each other . Seth reply nothing just wondering . Roman knew they would kill him if they found out he was sleeping with Chloe . Dean stood up as he heard a knock on the door . Roman wonder who it was . **_"Sami !"_** Seth watch as Dean hug his friend Sami .He was wearing black hat , baggy blue jeans ,and white shirt . Dean introduce Sami to Roman and Dean .They shook hands . Sami ask **_so are we going out ?_ ** Dean nodded and told them Chloe would be glad to see him .Sami had a big smile on his face . Seth ask did you really date her ? Sami reply we were just really good friends . Seth ask which means ? "Whatever you think it means ." Roman try to hide his anger in his eyes . Why would Chloe like a guy like Sami ?

As Chloe was sitting on Paige's bed . She was watching her friend trying out different shirts . **_"Please go with the red shirt !"_ **Paige knew Chloe was annoyed . "Fine !" Paige and Chloe head out of their room . "So we are hanging out with Seth again ?" Chloe reply did he do something wrong to you ? Paige reply no ! it's just that .Chloe notice as Paige pull her black hair back . Chloe raise her eyebrows ."OMG You like him ?" Paige blush . **"PAIGE!NO NO NO "** Paige reply I know Chloe . Now they were walking to the bar it was only a few blocks away .**_ "why do we go to this bar ?"_ **Chloe reply Fandango likes this place and he came up with the idea to everyone to meet up .As they walk into the bar Paige and Chloe look around . Paige notice Fandago ,The Shield ,Usos ,Alex Riley with The Girls .While Chloe notice Summer flirting with Roman .She was slightly touch his hands .Summer push her hair and giggle at Roman's joke . _**"Let's go**_** Chloe**_** !" **Chloe want to hurt Summer ._She had always being possessive it was her nature . "Sure Paige let's go."

Roman saw Chloe coming his way .She was wearing light purple shirt and blue shorts with sneakers . Her hair was up in a bun with slightest make up on . He slightly smile at her which she smile back . Summer notice their flirty gesture . Chloe got between him and Dean . Dean had a smirk on his face as she took a drink from his hand and drank it ."Slow down kiddo or I will have to carried you out ." Chloe reply If I remember Correctly it was the other way around .Paige and Renee laugh as Dean shook his head . Chloe and Paige sat down .A few seconds later Chloe saw as Seth put his right arm around Paige . Paige blush and Chloe try to keep a straight face . "Roman come on let's dance !" Fandango reply_ we are at a Club Summer !That's what people do ._ Summer roll her eyes . Chloe notice the tension between Fandango and Summer . **_"Roman maybe you should dance with Summer ."_ **Roman was surprise Chloe was teasing him . Seth look at Paige . **"Do you want to dance ?"** Paige shook her head . Dean glance behind Renee . It was Sami coming in . Chloe was drinking shots with Summer and the rest of the grab Roman's hand as he stood up . Fandango mumble she doesn't get the word no . Next It was Renee and Dean follow by Seth and Paige .

Fandango move next to Chloe ."So what's your deal with summer ?" Fandago reply nothing she wants me . Chloe chuckled . Summer was moving her hips with Roman .Roman glance as Sammi walk behind Chloe .He cover her eyes .Fandango ask guess who it's ?"If I win what's my price ?" Fandago reply you get to leave me . "Oh the tortured .Fandango laugh. "Hmm ." Chloe act like she didn't who it was . "It's Sami !" Fandango reply No Guess Again ! Chloe reply who else could it be . Sammi move her hands from her eyes . Roman watch as she stood up quickly and gave a huge Hug ."You are actually here !" Chloe gently touch her face . "I'm surprise dean didn't tell you ." Chloe shook her head and hug him .Sami ask Do you want dance ? Chloe grab his right hand and pass Paige with Seth . Renee glance at them as Sami start to slow dancing with Chloe .Dean told Renee those two are my best friend but together they make feel together .Renee chuckled . Roman was getting upset as Chloe look at Sami . They were being idiots but roman was getting jealous . He told Summer told go back to the table .Summer follow him .He order a round of Tequila shots .Fandango join them follow by Seth and Paige .Renee told Dean to head back . Sami watch as the group were about to drink together .Chloe and him decide to go back .Sami took a drink from Roman .He gave a cold look .Seth and Chloe caught it . Sami ignore the look and look at Chloe . Dean told everyone remember when we dance in top of the bar . Chloe reply are you talking to me or Sami ? Sami chuckled .Paige reply just give her a few more shots and play any rock n roll song .Chloe gave Paige a playful mean look . Summer and Renee Chuckled . Seth told them just any song . Chloe start to blush .

Roman look at Chloe for a few seconds . Summer grab his right arm and told her let's see her dance . Chloe shook her head . Dean reply are you embarrassed ? _"is that possible ? "_ Seth look at Chloe and told her I dare you . "Fine but Paige and Sami had to dance with me ." Fandango chuckled .Paige shook her head . Sami nodded . Dean look at Renee . Renee shook her head .Seth told the bartender Jeff what they were going to do .Jeff nodded and told go ahead . Sami look at Chloe . "Just like Old Times ." Seth help Paige follow by Chloe . Paige look at Chloe ."What did you get myself into ?" Dean told Paige do you want to join ? Sami got in between them .Seth look at Dean . Summer watch as all three start to dance . They were having fun and being idiots .Roman glance as Chloe got low with Sami and Paige .Dean whistle at them . Fandango laugh as Paige came down . Follow by Sami . Sami and Dean share a stare . Roman help Chloe down .He grab her gently . Chloe look at his eyes and he look at her lips . Summer told everyone it's Renee and my turn .


	13. Chapter 13: Jealous

Renee shook her head . Summer look at her and told her **come on ! **Renee reply a other time ."I will gladly volunteer . Chloe shook her head at Dean ._"What ? I'm just helping_ ." Renee shook her head . Summer look upset . Roman told her there is always next time .Summer nodded and gave him a flirty look . Chloe ignore Summer and took a other shot with Sami .As everyone start having different conversation and drinking .Fandango left with a random girl .Summer whisper in Roman's ear if he want to leave ."No maybe later ." Summer was now touching his chest . Chloe look at him .Roman notice she was jealous .He let Summer keeping touching him a little longer .Chloe got up and excuse herself .

Sami notice she was mad .He wonder what pissed her off .Dean and Seth were too busy to notice .Roman told Summer he will right back .Chloe was in the bathroom .She look at herself in the mirror .Chloe thought what was wrong with her ? Roman and Her were just sleeping around they were not dating but she hate the thought of anyone being with him . Roman knock at the bathroom . "Come back in a few minutes later !" Roman reply **open up !** "No !" Roman heard the crack in her voice . "I really need to pee ." Roman lie . Chloe ignore him for a few seconds . Roman knock once again . "Leave me alone !" Roman reply no . As Chloe open the door .She didn't make a eye contact with him .Roman grab her right arm . "Are you okay ?" Chloe reply I'm Fine ! "That means everything is wrong ." Chloe gave a cold stare . "So you are mad at me ?" Chloe reply no I'm mad at myself . "What did you do ?" Chloe took a deep breath and told him to let her go _."No tell me ."_ Chloe shook her head . Roman tease her and told her you are mad at because_ I'm flirting with summer _.Chloe chuckled ._**"she is practically throwing herself at you ."**_

Roman could see Chloe was fighting to get mad . "I'm not interest !" Chloe try to hide her smile ."I should be mad at you because you are flirting with that Sam guy ." Chloe reply his name is Sami."Whatever his name is ." Chloe reply he is just a good friend . "Should I be worried ?" Chloe reply shook his head . Chloe try not laugh . Roman was about to let her past when he pull her back to the bathroom . He lock the door . Chloe look at him . Before she could say anything .Roman stole a passionate kiss . Chloe try to fight it but she couldn't . His hands slowly touching her neck as her hands touch his hands .As he try to pull away Chloe pull him back to kiss him .Roman mouth went from her lips to neck for a few seconds .Chloe made him kiss her lips again . While his hands start touch her breast and upper body over her blouse .Roman lock eyes with Chloe .She read his mischievous look . As his lips were touching nibbling on her neck. They heard a knock on the door .Chloe try to stop Roman . He kept going . Chloe reply yes ? **"Are you all right ?"** Roman bite her neck .Chloe tries to hide her moan . **_"Yeah ! I'm Fine !"_ **Roman's lips were traveling down to her collarbone .He pull her shirt and was kissing her breast over her white bra. _**"Yes I'm All right Sami .. I just need a minute .**_" Roman raise his eyebrows ."_**Or two ."** _Chloe wait for Sami to leave .She whisper stop . Roman shook his head . "**_Are you still Jealous of Summer?"_ **Chloe reply I was never jealous . Roman gently bite her collarbone as he was working his way up ."**Liar !"** Chloe giggle **."Just like you were jealous over Sami !"** Roman chuckled . Chloe pull for a quick kiss before leaving .Roman stop her ."_Your shirt and you should hide that mark ."_ Chloe fix her shirt and with her hair she hide his bite . Roman had a smirk as Chloe walk out of the room . Sami was talking to Summer .

He notice her demeanor change . Chloe notice Dean,Paige ,Seth ,and Renee were gone .Summer told Chloe she was leaving . Sami ask if he want to walk to her car .Summer nodded ."See you tomorrow ." Summer nodded and left . Sami gave Chloe a quick kiss on the cheek . Chloe wave bye to them as they were leaving .Roman whisper in ear where they were going ? Chloe reply he is walking her to his car .Roman raise his eyebrows . "Sami is a gentleman ." Roman reply who knew ? Chloe reply if you want to keep going what we're doing in the bathroom . Roman smiles at Chloe .She gave a quick kiss on the cheek .


	14. Chapter 14 : Consequence

As Chloe was sleeping on Roman's chest her phone start ringing. Roman let a whimpering sound which woke up Chloe. She open her eyes to see Roman give her phone. Chloe took it and look at the phone. Roman tries to close his eyes."yes nattie." Roman could hear how annoy she was." Did you see the video summer upload on twitter? Chloe replies no I don't want to see Summer dancing moves. Roman try not chuckled." No it's you dancing in a top of a bar." Chloe reply oh. "Yeah hopefully Stephanie doesn't get mad." Chloe told her thanks and she would talk to her later.

Roman glance at Chloe as she looks on her phone. She went to summer twitter. Chloe clicks on the video. It shows Chloe and Sami dancing in top of the bar. Roman notice it only shows Paige a few times. While Chloe and Sami were dancing with each other . "Is not bad right ?" Roman reply no you just having fun. Chloe took a deep breath and went back to his chest. "Is going to be all right ?" He starts to rub her back. Chloe reply I hope it's not like I'm taking my top off." No have you done that before ?" Chloe shook her head. "Dean makes you sound like a wild child." Chloe reply I'm calm but I like to have a good time.

**_Two Days Later_**

The Shield were back in the road. Chloe and Roman decide to spend time apart. Roman knew it was her choice. He misses her. Roman knew he was bad at the whole friends with benefits. Occurring to Dean you''re only suppose to have sex with other person and not cuddle or bond with them. As they walk into the building they heard Chloe was called to Stephanie's Office. Dean roll his eyes. Seth and Roman look at each other. The girls wondering if she going to be fired. Chloe sat down and wait for Stephanie. Her luck she was going to get fire. Stephanie walks in and had a serious look." Is their anything you want to tell me ?" Chloe shook her head." Do you know how people have seen your video ?" Chloe replies no. "Part of me wants to punish you but the other part wants to join you." Chloe wonder where Stephanie was going. "We want to put you in a few segments with Adam Rose." Chloe tries not to laugh. "I think it would fit." Chloe tries not get mad." Anything you want to tell me?" Chloe reply I can't wait ! "No I really want to know ?" Chloe ask Can I go now ? Stephanie nodded. She thought Chloe was going to have a fit. As she walks out of Stephanie office Chloe look pissed off. Seth and Roman saw her walking their way. She avoided both of them . Chloe decides to call Sami . He picks on the second call. " Did you get in trouble ?" Sami replies no? Why the question ? "Just wondering." Sami could hear her discomfort. He asks what did they do to you ? Chloe reply I'm a dancing gimmick. "What ? After they start their feuded with Paige. Chloe reply yep. Sami told her not to hurt anyone. Chloe chuckled. "Allright ,Sami take care. " Dean was coming her way .Sami reply back at you.

Dean walks up to her he was dress in his Shield Gear. "So what happen ?" Chloe reply I'm fire. Dean smile faded. "WHAT!" Chloe nodded."WHAT HELL IS THEIR PROBLEM ?"Chloe ends up laughing in his face. " Not funny !" Chloe reply come on your face expression was priceless. "Not Cool !" Chloe reply I'm in a gimmick with Adam Rose ! Dean raise his eyebrows." Yeah right you are messing with me." Chloe shook her head. " WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THEM !" Some crew members turn to them. Chloe told dean to calm down." that is stupid !" Chloe reply let them I'm going to make it regret it. Dean raise his eyebrows." What are you going to do ?" Chloe reply Just wait for it ! "Are you going to all CM Punk on them ?" Chloe reply maybe."then they are going to fire you." Chloe reply true but it will fun way to go out. Dean advice her not to. Chloe told her to see him later.

**_RAW_**

The guys were watching the show/ Adam Rose and Chloe with Face Fandago with Summer Rae .Only Dean and Adam knew what was going to happen next . Fandago music voice hit first . Summer Rae and Fandago dancing down the ramp . Then it Adam Rose . His group came out first .Follow by Adam Rose .Summer and Fandago look surprise to see Chloe coming out .She was wearing a bright Red Gear . _Dean knew it was one she wore on the last Indies match ._ Adam Turn to look at her and he offer her hand . She took it and he pull her close .They dance down the ramp .Seth look at Dean . Adam let Chloe walk up first to the stairs . She got in the ring with Adam . Summer and Chloe would start the match . Summer did her dance .Chloe try to keep a poker face .As Summer got close Chloe did a 360 Clothesline . Summer land hard on the mat .Dean chuckled . Seth knew Chloe was hating this .Roman couldn't stop watching as Chloe and Summer actually wrestle . The fans actually got behind it . Dean knew that is not what Stephanie had plan . Summer tag Fandango and Try to Flirt with Chloe .Chloe slap his face and tag Adam . Roman notice Adam and Fandago part was silly and the fans were not into it .They start to chant _**We Want Summer ! We Want Chloe !**_** !**

Fandango tag Summer and Adam tag Chloe . Chloe and Summer look at each other . They lock up and actually Wrestle . Summer showing off her strength while Chloe shows her technical side .Seth watch as Chloe went for a Sunset Split .

1

2

3

Adam music didn't hit. Chloe help Summer up. The Fans Cheer. Summer and Chloe look at each other. Summer music hits and Chloe giggle. She touch her hair and act egotistic. Chloe gave a flirty look. Summer extended her hand and pull her close. Chloe and Summer start to dance. Until Adam Rose Music hit. Adam and Chloe did the trust fall. Chloe and Adam look at each other. Triple H looks at Chloe. He gestures her to come here. Chloe walks up." You think what you did out there was funny ?" Chloe look confuse. "We told you to do one thing." Chloe nodded." Get your things and leave !" Chloe took a deep breath. Triple H gave a serious look. Chloe reply It was nice to work for you. Chloe walk away from him with a smirk. Triple H thought that was not what reaction he wants. As she walks up to the Divas locker room. Paige and AJ were talking about their match. Chloe change quickly and didn't say a word. She grab her things and left. Summer walks in a couple of minutes." Where is Chloe ?" Paige and AJ notice she was gone. Summer felt bad." I never want her to get fire!" AJ eye wide. Chloe was about to leave the building when she bumps into Randy and John Cena . Randy ask Where are you going ? " Chloe reply Sweet home. John ask didn't you have a match ? Chloe reply I did but now I'm fire. Randy ask what did you do ? "I didn't follow directions well." John smiles at Chloe. John ask is because of the video ? Randy ask what video ? John reply Nikki show me it was Chloe dancing with a friend in top of a bar. Randy chuckled. Chloe was about to walk away from them. Randy reply that sounds fun. Chloe roll her eyes. "Sorry you lost your job over it." Chloe reply Randy I will fine. Randy and John look at each didn't look so distraught . Chloe told them to have a great match before leaving.


	15. Chapter 15: One last time

Summer went to knock of the Man Locker room . Daniel Bryan open the door .Summer ask for Dean ? Daniel yell at Dean . Dean walks up to the door ."yes ." Summer told her what happen ? Dean told her if Chloe ready left . Summer nodded .Dean walk out like a wild man . Seth and Roman wonder what happen ? As they were trying to figure out John and Randy were talking about Chloe getting fire . Everyone couldn't believe it . Roman text Chloe and Seth call her .

Chloe was putting her things in her car. Dean stop her .He pull for hug .Chloe reply Dean I can't breath . Dean slowly let her go . "Why didn't you tell me what happen ?" Chloe reply it's stupid . "I know but you didn't tell anyone ." Chloe reply no I didn't want to .Dean notice Chloe was sad .She lost the job she work years for . Dean and Chloe talk for a few minutes .Seth decide to leave the Locker room . As he reach outside the building .Seth saw Dean walking back. Seth look at Dean ."She is gone ." Seth shook his head .They walk together . Seth and Dean were pissed off .As they had to get ready for their match . Roman couldn't stop thinking of her .

As The Divas Match start Paige vs. AJ . The rumor got out on the internet Chloe was fire . Everyone was buzzing why Triple H didn't tell Stephanie about it .She found on When the Fans shout **Chloe ! We Want Chloe ! .** The Shield match was up next .They heard the crowd chant her name. Stephanie ask her husband Where is Chloe ? Triple H replay I sent her home .Stephanie reply **_WHY?_ ** Hunter pulls his wife aside . Seth could tell Stephanie was upset . Roman mumble so she is not fire ? Dean reply you sound relief . "hey she doesn't deserve to get fire ." Stephanie turn around and ask him hunter if he fire her . Triple H told her He did suggest that to Chloe .

After their match Roman got a text for Chloe .

**C: Can I see you one last time ?**

**R: of course babygirl , do you need anything ?**

**C: No just you**

Chloe was trying to figure out what she was going to after tonight . Was she going to move back with her parents ? What wrestling company would she wrestle now ? She heard her phone ring and It was Sami . She didn't pick up .Chloe text Sami .

_**I don't feel like talking .. I will be fine :) I will always be **_

_**S: That's the spirit kiddo **_

_**C: hug**_

_**S: Hug **_

Chloe heard a knock on her door . It was Roman standing at the door . Chloe open the door with a smile . Roman smile back but saw the sadness in her eyes . As she close the door he pull for a hug .That caught Chloe off guard .She was thinking of one last night of amazing sex .Roman want to make sure she was alright . Chloe pull away from Roman hug .They lock eyes and she pull him for a kiss .Roman could tell she was saying goodbye to him .The way she kiss him and her hands were holding his face ."You know Hunter told Stephanie He didn't really fire you ." Chloe reply I know what he told me .. let's let our body do the talk . Roman let her take control as she took his shirt off .Chloe slowly touch his chest with her hands and lips . Roman moan as she unbutton his jeans . "What are you doing ?" Chloe pull his boxers and jeans to his ankles . "What do you think you I'm doing ?" Roman chuckled . She look seductively as her lips slowly came in contact with his penis .Roman moan as he felt her lips slowly kiss his head before it went on her mouth . Roman closes his eyes for a few seconds .As he open her eyes Roman almost came in her mouth .He saw her looking at him .Chloe taking all of him and she was getting into by the seconds .

Chloe felt his penis twitch and she kept going until Roman was panting. Roman look down at her."that's my thank you." Roman pull her up."You don't own me anything ." His hands touching her face and pull for a tender kiss."As they lock eyes. Roman told her Now it's my turn ." Roman slowly undress her and kiss ever inch of her body before laying her on the bed .Chloe look at him as he went to kiss her neck. Roman went straight to nibble .Chloe let a loud moan as his mouth touch all her spots . Roman now kissing her legs and his hands touching her thigh .He look at her with a dark look ."Roman just do it ."Roman shook his head and pull away to her knees .

Chloe whined . "Don't tell me what to do !" Chloe chuckled. He went back to kiss her thigh now more eagerly .Roman took his tongue out and lick her wet folds teasing her when he was going to touch her clit . As soon as his tongue came in contact with her clit . Chloe thought she was going to melt .Roman had a smile on his face as he saw Chloe touching her breast .While moving her hips to his face. Her moans were getting louder by the second as Roman knew she would be orgasm at any minute . As Chloe felt her stomach tighten she felt Roman pull away . Chloe whimper . Roman chuckled and place on her back . His mouth went to kiss the back of her neck .Roman whisper in her ear this night you will never forget. Chloe had a smirk on her face. Roman lips kissing her spine and then his hands went to her hips .He made her go on all fours .Chloe look back at him . Roman raise his eyebrows and thrust roughly in her. Chloe gasp .Roman look at her and she moves her hips back eagerly .Roman moan and grab her hair .Her hips moving faster by the seconds .Roman was now moaning louder and he start to thrust faster .Chloe stop moving her hips and let him take control. She watch and felt as Roman was rough and passionate with her. Both knew each other bodies by now . Roman let a loud growl follow by Chloe quiet moan .Without roman thinking he felt on top off her and grab her tightly . He didn't move for a few seconds. Chloe was on cloud nine. Roman slowly got off her and end up spooning with her .


	16. Chapter 16: Pity Party

As Roman got up later in the morning Chloe was gone . She left him a note .

_"Thank you for everything ."_

Roman got dressed and left her he was in the hallway the girls were saying they say their goodbyes to Chloe .Roman open his room to see Seth and Dean looking sad . Roman didn't say anything he went to his bed . Roman closes his eyes and his mind went to Chloe.

_They were rolling in bed with white sheets .__She was wearing a black push bra .Her hair was down and curly .__He heard giggling._**_"Shh dean and Seth could hear us_**_.__" Roman reply who cares? He was kissing her abs and was going to work up to her breast . "I do ." Roman gave a mean look . Chloe giggle ."I love that look ." She pulls him to kiss stop her . He heard her whining ."Do you always get what you want?" Chloe nodded and Roman pin her down .Chloe arch her back ."If you are trying to upset it's actually turning me on ." Roman chuckled .Chloe uses her strength and pin him down. She raises her eyebrows. Roman was about to pull her for a kiss when he felt someone touch him._

Roman jump and saw Seth was one touching him ."Sorry to kill your dream, but we got to go." Roman nodded and got ready .As they were in the car dean ask woman who he was hooking up with? Roman reply nobody .Seth reply we saw smiling while you're being dreaming. Roman rolls his chuckled . Seth went back to driving while Dean went to sleep .Roman heard his phone vibrate .He slowly picks up and Seth took from his hand. "GIVE IT BACK !" Seth reply Yes, your son is right next to past the phone to Roman . Seth glance at Roman .He notices Roman seem tick off. "Hey dad !" Roman calms down as he talks to his Seth really wants to go know who she was.

**_Two days later_**

Roman was in his apartment in Miami . While Chloe was in her apartment about to set things in boxes .She thought out loud how the hell she got some many things . Chloe was packing her clothes when her phone ring .She ignores it for a few seconds, but it wouldn't stop grabs her phone irritated. She looks at the screen to see Stephanie's phone waits for Stephanie to speak._**"Chloe I want to tell you something ."**_Chloe listens as Stephanie t**_old her WWE will not be letting go But for 90 days you will in NXT !You will be repackaged._**_**Don't cost any more Drama or you will be let go. **_Chloe reply What do you think I'm going to do a for three months . Chloe knew they were punishing her by making her go back on Nxt .Chloe hangs up the phone and toss on the ground. As she looks at her phone social media was talking about her release. Everyone had to say and their opinions .Chloe decides to take a picture of her boxes and upload on her instagram.

**_" Move on To better and Greater Things .Thank You for the Support :) "_**

It took seconds for the fans to comment on the pictures and some wrestlers .

Chloe wants to go the beach when she heard a knock on her door. It was Seth and Dean .Chloe act like she goes to close the door. "We come in peace ." Chloe chuckled at Dean teasing her ."Come in to mi casa ." Seth walks in first. Dean looks at has asked so you are really fired? Chloe reply that's what triple h told me . Dean couldn't tell if she was telling the asks, What she is going to do now? "_**I have no Clue maybe TNA ."**_Dean maybe a face . Chloe reply my second option is ROH, but It will be without looks as confused. "Yeah the whole 90 day policy." Dean told her to let things cool down for a bit .Chloe made a face and guess maybe .Seth and Dean told her they would spend the night with her . "So you two are babysitting me ?" Seth shook his head . Dean reply We even invite Sami! _**"You shouldn't he is going to feel bad and think it was his fault**__."_ Sami opens her door and reply **_Nope, that's all you_**_. _Chloe pulls him for a big hug.

Sami hugs her back and pick her giggle . Dean and Sami hug . While Seth offers Chloe a beer. "Sorry Chloe about ." Chloe told Seth it's fine! She gave a small hug that last even a little longer than all three were about to eat Chloe saw Roman walking in . **_"Sorry I'm late, but Traffic got me."_**Chloe tries to hide her smiles. Roman gave a small hug . He kisses her forehead while Sami and Dean fought for the was too busy eating pizza to notice .Roman asks How are you feeling? Chloe took a deep breath . "I'm a little overwhelmed ." Roman gave a weak smile . "Something will come out positive from this ." Chloe nodded and took the control from Seth before sitting on the look at her weird . Sami told Roman, Chloe always did that. Seth reply do you always think the floor is comfortable ? Chloe nodded .Dean joins her. Seth asks so what are we watching? Chloe reply Chicks Flicks ! Sami and Roman were cool with it .Seth and Dean look at each other .**"HELL NO!"** Chloe reply _**this is my pity party right?**_Dean shook his head .Seth teases her by saying **since when** **we feel pity for you?** Chloe gave a mean look and Seth threw her Sofa pillow .She threw it right back, but it hit Roman. Roman told her to learn how to aim . He threw it at her and She threw it back .Sami laugh, he moves out the way and it hit dean. _**"Chloe I think your laser eye surgery didn't work ."**_Roman chuckled as Dean teases her. "Screw you guys!" Dean reply **_that would not end well for you ._** Sami shook his head .Seth added _**you home wrecker I have a girlfriend**__!_ Sami reply Chloe you don't want to go there with me! Chloe laugh at Sami face expression .Roman didn't say anything which caught Seth and Dean off guard . Dean blurts it out **Is Chloe the girl you been hooking up with?**

_**Reviews are always appreciated :)**_


	17. Chapter 17 : Open Door

Roman froze and Chloe brown eyes got wide**. "WHAT?**!" Dean reply he didn't agree or disagree about sleeping with you. Sami reply he barely knows her ? Roman and Chloe didn't make eye contact. Seth looks at Dean in disbelief because he read Chloe expression. He knew it was true her body language gave it away. Seth told Dean he was losing his mind. Roman reply **_thanks for making it weird for me._**Chloe told them _who wants more beer?_ She got up and grab beers for them .Dean looks at Sami. Sami told him it's not the first time you assume things. Dean told Chloe, sorry_ about assuming you and roman were bumping Uglies._Chloe reply you mean **_SEX! Gross !_****Dean** knew she was trying to him make laugh. Dean took the beer from her hand and drank it . Sami pass Roman the last beer . Chloe let the boys watch American Dad . Seth knew she loved watching the alien Rogers .

Chloe got up and brought the boys pillows with teases her about sleeping in her bed. Chloe shook her head . Dean reply Why not? Chloe reply asks _Sami or Seth_? Both told him it's because he takes all the covers . **_"Not True !"_** Roman added I thought it was because You snore.**"I don't Snore!"**Chloe let a loud laugh as dean didn't like being teased. He told them he was leaving . _" Ask Renee If I can hook with her? Tell her I do love blondes ."_ Dean gave a mischievous smile before heading out. Roman excuses himself and went to the bathroom .Seth and Sami felt sleep on the sofa watching took a picture of them .She tries not to laugh at them .Roman came back and did a double glance.

Chloe told roman how cute they were sleeping . Roman reply wait for them to wake up . Chloe told her it was going to be Sami .Roman reply it's Seth he is lighter sleeper .Chloe glance at Roman .He shook his head . Chloe mumble my room now ! _**"No."**_Chloe reply yes and her walk away from him while unbutton her didn't follow her right wait in her room as she took her shorts off .Roman walks into her looks at him and he walks up to gives her a mean look .His hands went to her arms .He pushes down on the giggle .Roman She wants to kiss him, but he didn't let her. Roman pin her down .Chloe eyes darken as their lips were going to meet. Roman felt her eagerness when their lips met .They kiss very passionately and roughly .Roman pulls away to take his shirt off and unbutton his licks her lips as Roman was naked in front of slowly got on top of her and they went back to kissing. Chloe hands went from his face down to his chest and between his legs .

Roman moans as she starts to stroke let her do that for a few seconds and then he pushes her right hand away.**_"Stop!"_**Chloe found it funny when he was mean . He looks at her with a stern look and took her underwear off. Chloe was about to close her legs when he stops her. His left hand slowly touches her clit and his fingers touching her wet folds. Chloe let a loud moan .Roman start to kiss her lower abs and work her way up to her breast . Chloe closes her eyes and let Roman do what he want to whisper to her open your eyes . Chloe didn't listen to him .Roman kisses her lips and slightly bite her lower lip. Chloe opens her eyes and had a kisses him with tongue and Roman loved quickly put the condom on and position himself between her legs .Chloe and Roman lock eyes .Roman slowly enters her and she let a quiet moan before kissing let Roman take control .Their moves in sync with each other .

Seth woke up to see Sami next to him .Seth slightly pushes him off and went to the guest had to pee really bad. Seth washes his hands and was going to back to the other sofa to sleep, but he heard a Low pitch moan. Seth ignores it, but then he heard it again. Seth stop and wonder If Chloe was watching porn or she maybe Chloe left the TV on while decides to find he got closer to her door Seth glance at Roman holding Chloe up .Her legs wrap his waist and Roman thrusting one time before laying her on the thought he should walk away, but he couldn't laid on her chest and Chloe kiss his forehead .She was messing with his hair. Seth watch as Roman hug her tightly for a few looks up at Chloe and he slowly kisses his way giggle as Roman was nibbling her neck._**"Roman let me breath."**_ Chloe pushes him away.

Roman chuckled and reply like _**you don't want more**_**_. _**Chloe reply**_ I always do. _**She locks eyes with him and kiss on him on the lips 's hands were roaming on her sides .Chloe giggle and Roman smile at her before kissing her. Seth thought these two are bad at the whole no friends with decides to leave and go back to he was leaving he heard Chloe say you left the door open. _**"NO I didn't**__."_


	18. Chapter 18 I Wish You Were Here

As Seth woke up a few hours later he saw Sami cooking. Chloe was stealing his bacon. Roman was watching tv . Seth looks at wonders why Seth looks got up and went to the gave a smile and Seth smile back .Sami could tell something was wrong with grabs a plate and grab eggs with pancakes. Chloe sat across from him in the dining room table. Chloe notice Seth looks at his phone. Chloe told him I wouldn't tell Leah about last night, He raises his eyebrows and looks at the picture. Sami and Seth are sleeping next to each other. Seth lets a loud laugh. Sami rushes to see. "_Really? Chloe you can't take pictures of me sleeping_.."Chloe giggle. "_You know it's creepy for you to do that ."_Chloe looks innocent at Sami."**Don't give that look! Deleted it!"** Seth nodded. Sami and Chloe starts to play fight with the phone .The phone slip of both hands and end landing on Seth right hand. Sami grabs Chloe as Seth delete the picture."**It's my phone!"** Roman was too amused watching them. Seth reply you can have it back. Chloe took it from his try to keep a straight face. Seth told her he had to go since Leah was off today ."Roman are you coming with me?" She gave a quick hug to them. Sami follow Roman out.

**_Two days later_**

**_Pre-RAW_**

The girls miss were talking about her in catering when the shield walk in . Dean was eating hot wings and Seth is eating a salad. Roman was eating a saw the way Seth glance at him . He wonders if Seth knew about Chloe and knew leaving the door open was stupid but he was in the moment . Dean was too busy eating hot wings to notice the tension .

**RAW**

The Shield was going to have a match against The Usos with John Cena. As they match went to Seth and Roman had to have some tension. Dean was the one who would be stuck in the middle. Seth and Roman start arguing outside while Dean was beat up by The Usos . Dean fought back and won the match . Dean yells at Roman and was pissed off as they jump the barricade . When they hit backstage Roman knew Seth acting skill seem to more real than normal. Dean walks first in the locker Seth stops Roman. Roman look at him .Seth told **him I know about you and** Chloe .Roman reply she told you .Seth reply **_no your sounds gave them away ._**Roman look down."Why did you pick her?" Roman reply what is that suppose to mean ?"You shouldn't have messed with Chloe."Roman could hear how mad Seth was by the sound of his voice. He shook his head and told him never mind . Roman let Seth walk in first . They kept quiet when they got to the and Dean decide to work out. Roman phone ring and he pick up .

**_"Hey."_**Chloe reply you sound excited to hear me. Roman chuckled and told her he was .**"What are you doing ?"** Roman told him he was alone in the room. Chloe reply perfect. "What do you have in mind?" Chloe replies phone chuckled and told her better to Skype with him."Fine." Roman knew she was sound excite. As she told him her skype name .Roman wait for her to call her .As her camera turn on Roman was shirtless . She was wearing a red bra and underwear. Roman lick his lips . "Miss me?" Roman reply everyone misses you .Chloe smiles at him .**"Are you naked?"** Roman reply no do you want me to? Chloe nodded and Roman took his boxer off. Chloe saw his erection ."Do you know how bad I want to touch you?" Roman chuckled . He saw her slowly taking her bra . Roman told her to show him her bikini. Chloe show him ."I wish you I could smell them ." Chloe giggle . Roman asks her to touch herself. Chloe reply I wish you could touch me instead. "Just picture me there with you." Chloe slowly starts to touching her moans and start to touch his watch as Roman was getting more turned on by the second. Chloe slowly starts touching her thighs. Roman told her he wished he could kiss them. Chloe hands were now close to her vagina .

Roman glance as she touches her clit and wet folds. He wants to so badly to see her two fingers went inside of her . Chloe let a high moan . Roman told her to keep going .Chloe nodded and right hand was between her legs .Her left hand was touching her breast ._Roman notices her hands were small compared to breast. He knew her breast are DD and real .He remembers them in his mouth._Roman let a loud moan so did Chloe .She was picturing him between her legs . She loves messing with her and seeing him loving her taste. Both were into the moment . Both wonder who was going to cum first . Roman breath starts to shorten as he thought he was going to let out a high whimper as he saw her legs shake . Chloe bites her lips and felt her body release itself, not once but twice .Roman follow right after his cum in his chest . Chloe looked at him and Roman look shock what they did."I wish I could Clean off you ." Roman nodded and grab a wet towel to clean himself .Chloe told him to see him Wednesday as he sat down . Roman nodded and told her not to touch herself without him. "I will try not to ." Roman let a loud laugh and Chloe threw him a kiss before closing Skype.


	19. Chapter 19 : Playing with Fire

_A few hours later _

Dean woke up first and saw Roman deep sleep .Seth was eating breakfast in the room . He wonder what Chloe was up ? Dean got up and woke up Roman .They had to drive to next town . It roman turn to drive . As they were checking out the girls were talking about Chloe picture on instagram . Dean glance at Seth .Seth told him he didn't see it . Roman wonder what it was . Seth look at his phone and saw Chloe took a picture of her hiking in top of a mountain.

**"Home Sweet Home .!"**

Dean reply She is not still Tampa. Seth look confuse . Dean decide to call her .Chloe didn't pick up until second call ."Where are you ?" Chloe reply on my bed .Dean ask with who ? Chloe **reply with myself .. are you outside ?** Dean chuckled .**"No just checking on you ."** Chloe told him she had a party and he miss it .Dean laugh as she was messing with him .Seth ask what is with the picture ? Chloe reply I'm at my parents house . Dean told her to tell hi for him .Roman listen as Seth told him Chloe's parents made Dean spend Christmas with them for years now . Roman thought that was sweet of him .Chloe sound happy which Seth and Dean felt relief .

As they arrive to the new town for Smackdown .Each got dress in The Shield attire .Seth and Dean were going to tag team and Roman was going to be on ring side . He was texting Chloe .She sounds happy and naughty .Roman chuckled as he puts his phone away .Dean gave him a look .

The Divas match was before them . Dean and Seth watch as Paige Vs. AJ were wrestling . Roman notices the poster that said We Want Chloe .To make it worse the fans keep cheering it threw the show . Dean thought Stephanie was dumb to let Chloe go . AJ goes for her running kick and pins Paige.

1

2

3

Their music hit ..

Dean walks first

Seth goes Seconds

Roman goes last

The camera zoom ins on each of them before getting into the ring .Dean and Seth were going against Randy and John .Roman watch as Dean with Seth work their magic . As he was watching to his mind went to Chloe . He knew it suck she wasn't coming back . As Roman had a smirk as Seth pin John. Randy tries to do a sneak attack on Seth . Roman spears him in the outside .He roars and the fans cheer ..The show close as they all three stood still .

When they walk backstage Stephanie told her to follow her . Dean wonder what she going to tell them ? Stephanie ask did he know what Chloe was up to ? All three glance at each other .Dean ask What did she do ? Stephanie shows him a video . Chloe is wrestling against Charlotte in NXT.

Seth replies so she is not with her parents ?Dean roll his eyes ."Chloe is with her parents they are in the front row ." Roman looks confused .Stephanie looks at Dean . "She is not suppose cause any drama to herself.". Dean tries to hide the smirk .As he see Charlotte and Chloe stealing the show .

Seth replies **she doesn't know how to not cause attention to herself .**Stephanie looks At Dean chuckling ._"What's funny ?_

Dean replies she has done this before . Roman ask when ? " When other promoters told her she won't draw people to sits . Seth knew Chloe was trying to get back at WWE . Both girls wrestle and did spots that had the crowd going crazy .Chloe had a chance to show her high flying moves .Charlotte tries to go for her finisher but Chloe stops her and push her . Roman watches the video Chloe goes Bicycle Kick . Charlotte hits the mat and Chloe pins her .

**1**

**2**

**3**

The guys were about to leave when Stephanie stop them .Dean ask what else did she do ? Chloe and Charlotte stare a glance before she grabs the mic .**" Home Sweet Home !If anybody would tell me I would been back .I wouldn't have believe it ."** Seth wonder why was Stephanie so upset .**" It's true WWE punish me because I was having too much fun !" **The fans cheer . "**I know nothing Wrong with that ! **Chloe had a smirk on my face ."**I want Triple H and Stephanie to listen be careful I refuse to let you have the power to tell me what I can do and Can't do ?Here is the thing about me if you haven't figure me out .I Wrestle not for money or the fame .I do this because when I'm in this ropes everything I dream of it's possible!"** She drops the mic and gives a cold look to camera . The Camera follows her and Chloe raise her arms up . Stephanie knew she was mimicking her .


	20. Chapter 20: Classy

The Shield walks out of Stephanie's Office .Seth and Roman were quiet .Dean couldn't help to Chuckled . Seth and Roman look at him ."She has guts for doing that !" Seth replies they are not going to call her to main roster again."They are she is going to make them eat their words ." Roman stood quiet . "That's one thing I love about Chloe is that she is impulsive ."

A Month Later The Shield was going to Film Smack down in Tampa. Roman was going to Wrestle Randy Orton . He loved being in Florida with his family was watching him .He made them proud as he stole the show . As they backstage Randy and John were talking about Chloe and Stephanie Story-line was catching a buzz .

_** In Raw they show Stephanie arrive in NXt ring **_

_**"I need Chloe to come** out** !" **_

_**Stephanie waits for her music to hit **_

_**Chloe Doesn't come out **_

_**"I mean NOW!" **_

_**Chloe music hits Chloe comes out with an innocent look**_

As they are face to face "Do you realize what you have been saying about me all this week ?" Chloe nodded "I'm your boss ! I can Fire you If I want !I can make your life a living hell " Chloe looks amused at Stephanie losing her temper "You think I'm joking !" Chloe : No You are not Stephanie !I mean it's typical for you to try to keep the good talent down .I mean your husband knows how buried them . Stephanie gave a stern look "You have no idea who you are messing with little girl?" Chloe gets attack by Charlotte ,Sasha ,and Summer Rae Stephanie with an evil smirk They make Chloe look up at Stephanie Stephanie grabs her face and slaps her Not Once But Twice When Stephanie tries to slap her one more time Chloe breaks free Stephanie runs out of the ring As Chloe puts a beat down to Charlotte,Sasha ,and Summer As The Shield walk out of the Locker room . They heard the girls talking in a circle .

Seth asks them what they had in hand ? Nikki whispers Chloe is on Maxim . Seth chuckled . Nattie replies we are not joking. Brie tells them the shoot was supposed to come last week . Dean tells them to let them see them . Roman looks at the photo . Chloe had a seductive look .She was wearing a Black bra and White Boy shorts while standing between a door .He thought the photo didn't give her justice . The second page was Chloe on the floor. She was wearing Black stocking and White shirt with Lacy red Bra .Everything about that picture scream sexy yet her smile looks innocent . Roman glances at Set ."We should get going ." Dean stands with the girls for a while . Seth asks Roman if he talks to Chloe ? "No not since ... " Seth replies I think she is screaming for attention .Roman raise his eyebrows . "She got on the mic and let things get out hand. She poses for maxim . " Roman replies are she normally like this ? Seth took a deep breath . "Yeah a while back ." Roman notices Seth is hesitating to tell him anything more .Dean catches up to watch tv to see Paige vs. AJ on Raw . Roman points at Chloe wearing Black short and high waist denim jeans .Her hair was down and straight . Roman likes how she not wearing a lot of makeup . JBL Points at Chloe was suspended for 90 days .King replies I wonder What she did? Roman and Dean look at each other .Seth blurt out she lied to us ! Stephanie music hits and walks down the ramp ."Look who we have here ?" Chloe waves at her . Dean chuckled ."I thought I told you to stay in NXT! Where you belong !" Chloe looks at her with an innocent look ."Stephanie Why are you yelling at me ?"

Stephanie replies You haven't learned you lesson have you ! "Are you going to teach me ?" Stephanie Chuckled ."No because unlike you I have a class I don't dance on top bars with her best friend ." Chloe points at Paige .Seth notices Paige is not trying to break up the character ."Oh right you just stab people behind their back very classy ." She replies No, I'm going to let the match start and make you think what you could be .Stephanie walks a few steps away from her ."Is that what daddy tells you !"She turn around and Chloe laughs in her face . Stephanie act like she is going to slap her . Chloe taunts her . "Go ahead Stephanie !" Stephanie tries to fight the urge, but Slap Chloe .Roman jumps .Chloe was shocked .Stephanie laughs and Chloe didn't go to a Slap .She went for a punch and caught Stephanie off guard . Chloe was about to put hands on her over the barricade, but the Security stops her ."Take her away !" Chloe was livid ."Take her away !" Chloe yells I'm barely getting started ! as the security is pulling her back . Dean chuckled as he has seen Chloe backstage .Seth gives her a cold stare . "What I couldn't tell anyone ?" They rush to hug her . Chloe coughs as they hug her tightly . Roman and her share a glance . Dean replies so you are back ? Chloe shakes her head .

Seth replies you still have 60 more days ! Chloe nodded . As they were talking to the girls rush to Chloe .They all hug her .Chloe has a big smile on her face as the girls catch her up what happen since she was gone . As the girls had to go for their segments Chloe text Roman . Roman told her to meet him around catering .Chloe smiles and goes to Catering . She sees Roman standing there .Chloe goes behind him and touch his butt .Roman jumps . Chloe giggle ."Hey no touching !" Chloe replies then what is the fun in that ? Roman chuckled . He notices Chloe looks refresh .Roman was about to kiss her when he felt a heavy hand touch his back ."HEY DAD!" Chloe smiles at Roman's dad . "I was looking for you ." Roman hugs his dad . Chloe glances at them . Roman introduces Chloe to his dad . Hi Mr. Anoa'i !" "Hi sweetheart .. I never knew a small thing like you can fight !" Chloe smiles and her dimples show ."Can I have a minute with my son ?" Chloe nodded and Roman's dad tells her not to break his son heart .Chloe raise his eyebrows and before she could say anything .Roman walks with his dad away . "Dad not cool ." His dad laughs and tell him so that is the girl that drives you crazy . Roman asks how do you know ? "The way you look at her and your cousin told me ." Roman replies they can never keep my secrets . His dad and Roman share a laugh and walk up in the hallway .


	21. Chapter 21: She is all yours

Roman wants to see Chloe before he went back saw him coming her way as she was talking to Sandra. Roman pick her up and was carrying her sideways. Sandra laughs, he made it look like Chloe weight nothing. "Very funny, but I was talking to Sandra." Roman smiles at Sandra and ask Can I take her? **"She is all yours."** Sandra laughs at Chloe act like she was betrayed. Roman chuckled and takes Chloe.

"Roman put me down!" Roman didn't listen to her until they were in the parking a lot .Chloe tries to act mad at him . "I want to see you." Chloe replies you did and then I met your dad . Roman laughs at how excites her sound to meet her dad. "You could me talk to him in Naomi and Jey Wedding." Chloe replies are you asking for a date? Roman shakes his head."Now I just need someone to go with me." Chloe hit him in the right arm."I was joking!" Chloe gives him a mean look. "Do you want to come to my room?"

Roman replies no you lie to me! Chloe replies when? "You didn't tell me that you were not fired. Chloe reply this story line just happens plus right now _I want you._ Roman smiles at her as they are outside of her room. Chloe kisses him wildly. Roman moans as she was being super aggressive."_I have to go."_ Chloe gives him a sad look."_I will make up to you."_ Chloe is about to go her steal a kiss from her .

Chloe smiles and walks into her room. She change to her workout takes all her grabs her black sweater and hangs decides to do some cardio and lifts weights. She always enjoys working out at night. Chloe was busy into her workout when Seth walks into Gold Gym .She was jamming to her rock music. Seth wants to talk to her, but after his workout. Chloe notice Seth was doing dead lifts next to smiles at her. As Chloe was going to leave. Seth told her to wait up. Chloe took her headphones off."We need to talk." Chloe replies **_are you breaking up with me?_** Seth smiles and shakes his head.**_"What do you want to talk about?"_ **Seth replies about you and roman. Chloe nodded." I know about you and him." Chloe looks at him."Do you know what you are doing?" Chloe replies I'm having fun. "Does he know about your past? Chloe replies yes, he does. She was lying. They didn't talk about her. Mostly Roman uses to tell her about his life and family. "Are we done here?" Seth notice she was being defensive ."Chloe didn't mean to upset you." Chloe nodded and left.

Seth felt bad that Chloe got upset, but he wants to make sure she was doing the right thing. Chloe decides call didn't pick decides to knock on the Dean's wonders if he was there. When he didn't answer Chloe got more upset .She was leaving after knocking a few times. Dean was coming her notices Chloe was upset. "What's wrong?" Chloe just hug him. Dean hugs her back and rub her back."Are you all right?" Chloe whispers just hold me. Dean heard her take a deep breath .She pulls looks at her. "Thanks." Chloe was about to leave and Dean stop her. "_What is up with you?"_

Chloe replies Is it wrong for me to have fun with no attachment?" Dean replies no but are you coming on to me? Chloe chuckled. "No, I'm not." Dean smiles at her and told I'm joking, but don't make people feel bad about what you want. Dean touches her face gently."Thanks Dean." Dean replies why were you so upset? Just that... Chloe replies I might be hooking up with someone. Dean raises his eyebrows."But now I'm start to Fall for him." Dean looks intrigued . "I do like him, but It's making me think of the time a couple years ago when." As Chloe was talking to him. Roman and Jey were coming their looks at Roman . Both notice Dean and Chloe were close .She looks stops talking and look down. Dean looks back. "_Oh, it's just those two.. Look, do you want talk about it in my room?_ Chloe shakes her head and told him not I'm going to my room . Dean nodded and goes into his room. Jey looks at Chloe. She looks embarrassed."_I thought she was your girl."_ Roman told him to shut up."Go after her and find out what's wrong with her?" Roman looks at Jey. "There is a reason she was talking to Dean."

Roman leaves Jey and goes to after she was opening her door Roman grabs her arm."Are you okay?" Chloe replies I'm all right. Roman walks into her room. "I need to tell you something ." Roman grabs her hand." Are you pregnant?" Chloe shakes her head."OH?" Chloe chuckled ."I don't know how you are going to take this." Roman sees her having trouble talking."Look nothing you tell me will change the way I feel for you." Chloe took a deep glances at her as she had trouble expressing herself."_I'm developing feels for you but I don't want get my heart broken .I don't have the best luck in that department ."_


	22. Chapter 22: Run

Chloe, wait for him to have a bad reaction is what happened last time she open to anyone. He gives her a smile."_That is why you were acting like the hallways?"_ Chloe replies I was because I don't want to be hurt . He replies I won't hurt you . Chloe smiles ,He kisses her forehead and pulls for a hug. "What made you think that you were using me?" Chloe pulls away and tells him Seth gave a speech. "Don't worry Seth did the same to me." Chloe replies we should have locked that door. Roman chuckled."We should." Roman asks if he wants him to sleep over? Chloe nodded. Roman takes off his shirt and sleeps in a black shirt and her black pulls her for to his hugs him tightly and tries to fall sleep.

**Smackdown **

_Roman was in the area warming up with Dean. He was thinking of waking up to was already up."Morning." Chloe smiles at him. "What is with that smile?" Chloe replies I think I'm falling for you . Roman act like he was going to push her away .Chloe laughs."How is that bad?" Chloe reply remembers the whole friends with benefits. "I think We both were bad at the whole thing." Chloe smiles at him ."Do you want to be my girlfriend?" Chloe shakes her head."Did you say no to me?" Chloe giggles as Roman gets on top of hands start to tickle on her sides."Stop it.. Roman.. " Roman kept going and his lips went to her neck. He nibbles on her neck as he made his way to her lips. Chloe pulls him into a passionate kiss. Roman stop her."Is that a yes?" Chloe shakes her head playfully. Roman replies you are so going to miss this? Chloe replies no never .. I would love to be your girlfriend . Roman smiles as kiss her tenderly . _

Dean voice brought him back. "What were you thinking?" Roman told Dean he had something to tell him .Dean gave a concern look."Chloe is my girlfriend." Dean smiles him ."When did this happen ?" Roman told him this morning."Congrats!" Dean gave him a hug when they saw Seth coming down. Roman and Dean share a looks at them strange . He notices Roman looks happy more than normal . Chloe was backstage to see the show . She was not going to wrestle .Chloe warms up with Paige. They were having a good time . Until Seth got in the ring with got distracted and Chloe notices, notice Seth flirts with Paige . Chloe smiles at notices they Seth is looking at Paige . "When were you going to tell me that you were dating Roman ? Chloe replies that was personal . Paige eyes got wide and told her congrats . Chloe nodded and Paige hugs her . Chloe hugs her tightly and told her she was going to leave them alone .Seth saw Chloe face expression .He follows her . Paige looks them confused . "What is with that face?" Chloe replies you are doing it again . "Doing what?" Chloe whisper CHEATING. "What ?" Chloe looks at him, mad."You are calling me a cheater !" Chloe nodded ."You have no right to call me that ! Who are you telling me that? " Chloe shook her head . " Never mind Seth ." Seth replies Don't nevermind me ! He was getting louder with she tries to walk away from him .Seth pins her against the wall."Let me go !" Seth shakes his head. Chloe was trying to get some distance from him."You are seeing things like you always do !" Chloe looks Seth. He knew how to scare her."

You are the reason Sammi got a divorce! ". Seth was about to let her go . Dean and Roman were coming their way. Roman saw Chloe try to go past him ."What he do to you?" Dean gave a mean look to Seth. " He did nothing. Dean heard her voice cracking .Dean told Roman to take Chloe with him . Seth gave a cold look to Roman . Dean shook his head ."What the hell is your problem ?" Seth replies she tells me I'm cheating on my girl with Paige. Dean asks, are you? "NO!" Dean replies if she is lying, why the hell are you so upset? Seth walks away from Dean . He follows him to Seth tell Roman they have to talk . Roman told him not right now ."Chloe do you want to tell him ?" Roman told Seth to shut up. "She told you that you about her**_ last Capade ,If I was you I would run "_**


	23. Chapter 23: Affair

Roman looks at Seth confused. Chloe had now tears in her eyes ."No, She doesn't have to tell me anything from her past."  
Seth replies a couple years ago.. " Roman replies ** I don't want to hear about it.** Seth was taken back ."Wow, she has you blind." Roman shakes his head .Seth looks at Chloe **does it make feel good someone likes you?** Chloe shook her head."Leave me alone ." Seth replies Why? You accuse me of Cheating ."It was just a comment !" Roman knew she was hurt . She goes to the bathroom. Dean walks into their locker room . **"Seth get out!"**

Seth replies Why should I get out? Dean replies you are causing trouble just because. Seth laughs. Dean grabs Seth and takes him out the locker room."I was just having fun!" Dean replies you were stupid! Seth shakes her head."You know damn right what you to Chloe was wrong." Seth replies she is going end up breaking his heart and ruining his career ._She has tendency to .Remember the last guy she was with._ Dean shook his head ."You think she is good friend ? ask her how Sami's wife found about his affair?

Dean was throw off about Seth comment. Seth replies she tries to ruin my relationship with my girl back home."No you did that to yourself." Seth replies that's why Leah left me weeks ago. Dean looks shocked."I told her what happen a month ago with Paige .She was appalled by me ." What Seth and Dean didn't realized Roman heard the whole thing..

Roman went to Chloe .She is washing her face. Roman pulls her for a hug. Chloe looks at him . Seth walks into the bathroom . "Chloe I have to tell you something ." Chloe looks at him . "**I'm sorry for what I did to you ."** Roman is being protective of her ."I got mad because It's true what you told me .I cheat on Leah with Paige."

Chloe was confused. "I told Leah and that's why she told you to stay from her ." Chloe didn't know what to think .Seth nodded and grabs his things .Dean walks in to see Chloe's eyes all puffy. She is sitting on the sofa."Can I ask you one thing ?" Chloe nodded ."What did Seth mean by you cause Sami's divorce? Roman look at Dean. She took a deep breath ."Dean Don't tell Sami , He going to hate me for this ." Dean listens as Chloe told him he found Sami was cheating on his wife with other girls in the indies ."I told him to stop but he does what he always does so I told his wife .She didn't believe me but she caught him."

Dean looks at her."Let me guess you are going to be mad at me ." Dean replies no not all but not blame yourself for something he did to himself. Chloe smiles at Dean .He gently touch her face ."Kiddo you ever realize you are too nice to be in this business ." Chloe replies and you don't give enough credit to yourself how good you actually are .She pulls him for hug .Roman smiles as he see Chloe's eye light up .Dean pulls away from the hug .He tells Roman to keep a close eye on her ."she is not leaving my sight."

Roman offer his hand to Chloe .She takes it and he pulls her close to him .Roman kiss her on the forehead .He ask are you ready to go? Chloe nodded. They walk out together . Paige see Chloe in the parking lot .Roman help her put her bags in the truck. As Paige walk to them .Roman got in the car."I'm sorry for the mess I cause." Chloe replies it wasn't you who did anything to me . Paige hugs her gently. "Don't tell me anyone about Seth and I." Chloe nodded and told her see you later .

As they got into the car Chloe looks at Roman ."_If you are going to be with me ,I'm going to tell you about my past ."_


	24. Chapter 24: Paradise

Roman and Chloe were now on the airplane."Are you excited about going to Hawaii?"Chloe replies yes, this time I have a time to actually enjoy it. Roman smiles at her. Her head was on his shoulder."I'm warning you that my family is kinda crazy." Chloe replies I know look at your cousins. Roman watches as Jey and Jimmy were acting like little kids on the plane. Naomi looks at Chloe .Both share a smile .Naomi move her lips ."They are driving me crazy."Chloe told her to breath .Naomi smiles at her .

A few hours later both were glad they in bed together .Roman smile as she was tightly holding onto his chest . Roman thoughts went back to Chloe and him in the car. " Roman years ago ." Roman stops her and told her look I don't care what you did before?Chloe open his eyes to see Roman glancing at her. "How long have you been awake?" Roman asks just a few minutes .Chloe asks What time is it ?Roman replies 12 .Chloe knew she had to wake up to get ready for the wedding. Both took a quick shower. Chloe was the straighten her hair when Roman came out of the restroom. He notices her White lingerie . Roman smiles at her and get dressed .Chloe tells him he looks good in a suit .Roman replies thank they got to the wedding both realize they were filming for Total Divas. Cameron point out Chloe .Her hair was down and a little frizzy. She was wearing a light pink dress with ankle boots. Roman and Chloe sat next to each other . Until Chloe saw an girl staring at both of them . Chloe was about to ask Roman who she was ? When Roman's dad came to her .He kiss her on the cheek ."Glad you could make it." Chloe smiles at him and gave him a big hug .Roman smiles as her dad and Chloe start talking . Roman knew she charming and could make anyone feel special .He notice that whenever she met fans.

As everyone got quiet, they saw Jey waiting for Naomi. As the music starts playing Naomi came out in the beautiful dress .Everyone was in ahh as they look at her .Roman notices Chloe was enjoying this and so was he until he saw a old familiar face . He wonders why Naomi invites his ex. Roman didn't tell Chloe about his ex girlfriend. As they went to the reception Roman asks Chloe to dance. Chloe nodded. Her hands are wrapped around his neck. Roman smiles as they are dancing slowly. Chloe is about to give him a quick kiss when she feels someone bump into her. Chloe looks backs. Roman shakes his head."Chloe I will be right back." Roman leaves and leaves the reception. Chloe notice he follows the girl that kept looking at them at the Wedding." April !What's your problem?" The girl turns around and tells Roman ..That's the girl you left for ! Roman reply you broke with me remember. "It looks like you are over me." Roman raises his eyebrows. "We were together since High school and you move that quickly." Roman looks at her in disbelief. "Tell me what you feel for her it's love?" Roman reply I don't need to tell you that. April smiles at him."So you don't love her?" April moves close to him and before he could take a step back. April kiss Roman. Chloe walks in to see Roman push her away."What's your problem?" April has a smirk on her face. "I'm with Chloe you and I are done!" April shakes her head."Tell her the truth that you will always love me." Chloe was in disbelief. April kept trying to get Roman upset. "Stay away from me during the wedding." Roman walks away from April and grabs Chloe. Chloe asks are you okay? Roman tells her he needs to cool off. "Do you want me to leave you alone?" Roman shakes his head."No walk with me."

Chloe walks with him. Roman looks at her."Spit out Roman!" Roman reply that was my ex girlfriend."I could tell .." Roman chuckled."You were together since high school and when I made to WWE she broke up with me.." Chloe nodded. "She met the World to me and now I saw her .I notice she selfish , controlling.." Chloe tells him to calm down. Roman nodded ."What about you?" Chloe ask this where I tell you about my ex. Roman notice she is teasing him. "The last guy I date was named Jeff. We date for less than a year. Everything was sweet at first, but then he starts using. He knew how to hide it, but I didn't want to see him wash I told him to go to rehab or I was breaking up with him. He broke up with me .A few months later they found him overdose in his apartment." Roman was speechless ."Why did Seth blame you for it?" Chloe replies Seth and him were close that is how I met were best of friends and even tag team partners. Roman ask who was your first love? Chloe reply I was eighteen and his name was Stephen. Roman ask Why did you break up? "He had everything plan want me to get married and have kids with him.I want to be a wrestler. He thought it was nonsense." Roman smiles at her. She notices he had mischievous picks her up bridal style. Roman ruins in the water with her. Chloe giggles. She touches his face as both are in the water."I love you.." Roman reply I love you too.


End file.
